The fight between Good and Evil
by Luckylucy1223
Summary: This story contain a mix of other anime. This story contains fighting, friendship and romance. Will they be able to save the world or not. Will peace be once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a nice beautiful day everyone from the AKB0048 are practicing for there next show coming up. But this was still a plant that wouldn't allow any entertainment. After the war with the DES battleship that attempted to stop them, Chieri, Nagisa and the others combine their feelings with the nameless emotions across the galaxy to get the DES fleet to withdraw, returning peace to Akibastar. **_

_**Afterwards, a special concert is held, announcing Nagisa as Atsuko Maeda the 14th and Chieri as the new Center Nova, with NO NAME performing. **_

_**Even though that the DES finally retreated there were still some left not wanting to see entertainment in any world more like no entertainment for any dimension. **_

_**Nagisa soon woke up she was huffing and puffing as she got up and dressed real quick and went running to the practice room where the rest of the gang where already practicing for there next performance.**_

* * *

_"Alright guys once more!" yelled the leader of the group she was Kanata._

_**"HAI!" **__everyone yelled as they kept on dancing as they were the door suddenly flew open and there was Nagisa, she was sweating and out of breath as she looks at her teammates. _

_"Mina!" she said while trying to catch her breath. _

_"Nagisa-san here drink this" a blue hair girl came and gave Nagisa water. _

_"Thank you Chieri" she takes the water and started to drink from it. _

_"So why are you out of breath" Chieri said. _

_"Mina I gotta tell you something important" Nagisa face soon turned into a serious one. Everyone watched and nodded as they listen to her. _

_"What happen" said a girl with long pink hair. _

_"Orine" she looks at everyone "It's...Its about a dream I had" she said. As soon everyone heard about what she said they all sighs of relief. _

_"Moa Nagisa don't scare me like that" Makoto said while she falls on her knees. "I thought that it was something serious" she said. _

_"Makoto is right you shouldn't have scared us like that Nagisa" said Chieri. Everyone was soon going to start practicing again until Nagisa stopped there tracks. Putting both arms out and standing firm._

_"Chotto Matte Mina" she said in a serious tone. "You gotta believe me, at least hear me out" she plead, Everyone looked at each other and soon smiled as Kanata spoke up. _

_"Alright Nagisa we'll hear you out" she smiles at Nagisa _

_"Kanata" she smiles, but that smile soon turn serious and she started to talk about her dream._

* * *

_**HER DREAM **_

_**"Nagisa, Nagisa" said a mysterious voice **_

_**"mhmm...what? wow's there?" said Nagisa, she looks around and there was nothing,she was just floating in mid air. **_

_**"Nagisa" the voice said again **_

_**"Who are you?" yelled Nagisa she soon realizes that it was the voice of Acchan **_

_**"Acchan? is that you?" **_

_**"Nagisa I'm glad you could hear me" she said softly **_

_**"Acchan what happen? why am I here?" Before she got an answer she was questioned by Acchan.**_

_**"I Have one question, Nagisa are you welling to help people that are not known to you" she said in a serious voice. **_

_**Nagisa was shocked at what she said but soon shook out of it she didn't hesitated one bit as she answers Acchan question. **_

_**"Hai" her eyes were determined to help people in need. **_

_**Nagisa couldn't see it but Acchan smiled at her. **_

_**"Are you willing to take on hardships ahead" **_

_**"Hai!" she said once more. Acchan smiles**_

_**"Nagisa there will soon be war once again, the world is unbalance" **_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"The DES once again wants the entertainment world" she said in concern. **_

_**"But we already defeated them and they wont hurt anyone else" Nagisa said. **_

_**"Hai, some did stop but there are still DES that want to prevent people from having hope, This time they don't want to stop in this plant but they want to go to other dimension as well" said Acchan **_

_**"Dimensions? is that even possible?" **_

_**"Hai there are ways to go to different time in space, but Nagisa are you stilling willing to help knowing that you might make it back to your own dimension?" **_

_**Nagisa had thought about it,she would be leavening her family and fans and go on to different dimension. she then looks up and clenches her fist as she nodded. **_

_**"Hai. I will help them" **_

_**Acchan smiles "Arigato Nagisa" Nagisa was about to wake up soon, but before she could Acchan said one finally thing. **_

_**"Nagisa no matter where you are, I shall always be with you and will help you along you way. You shall see stuff that you never saw before, learn new things and make friends along the way. They also shall help you on you jounary. Also have faith in yourself and believe in you friends, For I believe in you and AKB0048" After that Acchan soon left and Nagisa woke up from her dream. **_

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

_"Mhmm" Kanata was thinking. _

_"I see so the DES still wants to stop people from hearing music huh" Kanata said. Chieri looked down knowing that it might be her father once again. Kanata saw that and pat Chieri on the back. _

_"Don't worry we won't lose" Kanata grinned. Chieri smiled and nodded. _

_"Hai it is for the people that we love so we must protect them" said Suzuko _

_"Hai, Hai, Hai sonata too" as she jumps on the back of Suzuko _

_"My, My isn't it going to be an interesting day huh" smiled Mimori _

_"Mina" smiled Nagisa _

_"Well we can't let you have all the fun now can we" grinned Yuka _

_"Hai" Nagisa smiled at everyone, "Well since Acchan said that we better prepare out self" said Kanata. "Hai" everyone yelled. "Now then time to practice" soon everyone began to practice. But they did not know that 2 people where hearing there whole conversation. _

_"mhmm" said a girl with blondish hair_

_"I guess this time it will be on there own huh" she looked at the girl next to her. _

_"Yeah I guess your right Shiori, "Pouts" but man I wanted to go on different dimension too" she sighs _

_"Now now Yuuko, Acchan said that there the only one that can do it, Plus we got a job to here and save people from the darkness and bring them into the light" She smiles at Yuuko _

_"Mhmm fine" they soon walked away leavening the girls to practice. _

* * *

_It was the day of there concert, everyone cheering and calling out there names. They all got into a group and extended there hands as they shouted some words and soon there were running on stage. But before they could someone yelled at them._

_**"GOOD LUCK!" **_

_"huh" everyone turned around to see the rest of the AKB0048 smiling at them. _

_"Shiori" Kanata smiles "Hai we shall do our best" She waves at Shiori, Shiori smiled as she nodded towards the group. "We wont disappoint you Yuuko" Nagisa yelled at her. Yuuko grinned. _

_"YOU BETTER NOT!" she grins at Nagisa. Soon everyone left and started to perform. Yuuko looked at Shiori " well there off" she sighs/smiles _

_"Yeah but I wonder how they will fight if some DES come from the sky they wont be able to go and fight in different dimension without the ship?" question Shiori. _

_"Your right we gotta do something it almost time!" soon both girls started to run._

* * *

_**PERFORMANCE**_

_**"MINA!" **__everyone shouted _

_**N your position set!**_

_Shouted Kanata, They then started to sing.__****_

Kinou made no keiken to ka  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo

Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou  
Change your mind  
Change your mind  
Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!

_As they were singing Des ships started to fly and fired at the group. They dodged and started to fight with there weapons. As doing so they kept on singing._

_**Shippai shite haji wo kaite  
Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to  
Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo**_

CHARENJI wa bakageta koto  
RISUKU kaihiseru youni  
Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?

Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de  
Yume mo hisashiburi  
Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!

Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni  
Umaku wa ikanee  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoraba ii  
Mo ichido Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte  
Dou ni ka naru sa  
Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time

_After they said that one line everything was shining it was the girls and soon the DES retreated and everyone was having a great time at there performance. As the girls were still up in the air with there weapons singing. The light became brighter and brighter. As they were about to disappear. Yuuko shouted to Nagisa and threw her a devise with that she gave a grin and waved towards the group. She could see what Yuuko was saying but it was to late the girls disappear. _

_Everyone in the crowd was shocked they didn't know what was going on until Yuuko, Shiori and the rest came out, and started to sing. After they were finished Shiori spoke to the crowd. _

_"Thank you all for begin such great crowd"_

_Everyone cheered. _

_"DO not worry about the other, they shall come back to us, for now please listen to our next song!" everyone started to shout of joy as they heard them sing._

* * *

_**"YUUKO!" **__Nagisa yelled, soon everything became white and unable to see. She then reopened her eyes and saw that she was not in her world anymore. She started to look around, she got up and started to search for her friends. _

_"MINA Where are you?" Yelled Nagisa, as she was about to go and look for her friends. she heard a voice. _

_"ITA!" Nagisa ran towards the voice and saw the rest of the group all on top of each other. _

_"MINA!" she yelled at she ran towards them. "Your alright I'm glad" she smiles at them. _

_"ITA that hurt" whine Makoto _

_"I agree" calmly said Suzuko_

_"Sonata got hurt too" she tears up a little. _

_"Where are we?" said Yuka_

_"Mhmm it seems that we aren't in our world anymore" Kanata comes from behind the bush. _

_"My, My where were you Kanata" smiled Mimori _

_"Well I was on a tree if you haven't notice" she pouts _

_"hahaha poor Kanata" everyone laugh. Everyone stopped laughing as they got up and began to walk to find there way out of the forest. But before the could Chieri stopped them. _

_"chotto matte mina" said Chieri. _

_"What's wrong Chieri" said Nagisa _

_"What are you going to do with out weapon and out floating devise__** (lol sorry I don't know what they call the floating thingy that they use to sing so im going to call it floating thingy, if you guys know it please let me know :D thanks) She looks at the girls. **_

_"Mhmm you right I guess it came with us while we were sucked in" said Kanata _

_"your right we don't even know if we can even hide something this big" said sonata_

_"mhmm: Suzuko thought about it and she went to observes the object as doing so she saw a button she clicked on it and it disappear. Everyone eyes widen, Suzuko phone soon ringed and there was a hologram of the floating object._

_**"SUZUKO YOUR SO SMART!" **__everyone hugged her, she smiles__**. **__They all click on the botten and it was now it there phone, they were now able to use it when its needed. _

* * *

_"Yosh now lets find a way out!" Kanata yells_

_"Hai" soon they all started to walk. They kept on walking and walking it seemed like forever until they heard and unknown voice. Everyone started to run towards it and saw a girl with short pink hair walking. They looked at her it seems like she was lost as well they were going to go and try to work together to find there way out until they saw a man with red hair walking behind the girl. _

_The boy taps on the girl as he did she shouted_

_"__**AHHH!"**__ she bends down and started to shiver. They were about to help her, but Kanata stopped them telling them to wait and watch what happens. _

_"Haruka it's me Ittoki" He cheerfully smiles. _

_"I..Ittoki" she looks at him._

_"Hello Ittoki" she smiles at him, he blushes a little and smiles at her. _

_"Hey Haruka where are you heading to?" he questioned her _

_"ehhh umm eto" she nervously looks away and soon she did Ittoki looks at her and blinks at her twice as he soon figures out what's going on._

_"umm Haruka are you perhaps lost again" he smiles nervously at her. _

_"Umm ummm" she looks down and nods "Hai" Ittoki chuckles as he helps her get back to her dorm. _

_Kanata nods at the group and follows the boy and girl to the school. While following them it seems like the girl was very nervous around the boy. But they soon forgot about it when they say a huge building in front of them. _

_"WOW!" everyone looked amazed. "this is a school?" Yuka looked shocked "Wow this is better then ours right Nagisa" Orine looked at her. "Hai" she smiles. they continued to follow them. As doing 6 more boys started to come towards the girl and boy. _

_"HARUKA-CHAN" smiled a boy with blonde curly hair. _

_"little lamb" smiled another one. _

_"Hime" the boy ran towards Haruka and hugged her. As doing so a boy with a hat and blond hair started yelling at the boy hugging Haruka. It seems like everyone was having a blast and by the looks like it they seem really close as well. The group smiled as they were about to head out to investage if there were any DES around. _

* * *

_"Haruka why don't you stop composing and have fun for a bit" smiled Cecil_

_"Yea Haruka why don't you just relax for today we did won after all" syo smiled. _

_"But mina I need a new song for you, were going to start touring soon and I want you guys to have the best song ever" Haruka smiled. _

_"Haruka" smiled Tokiya "They are right why don't we have something to eat. _

_"Mhmm" Haruka looks down. _

_"Namie don't look so down, you look more better with a smile on your face" smiled Ittoki _

_Haruka blushed as she nods "Alright Mina" As they were leaving they see a group of girls in uniform walking around campous. Everyone looked at each other and started to walk towards them. _

* * *

_"MOA! Sonata tired" whined sonata_

_"Yeah me too" also whine Makoto_

_"quite your whining we need to find the DES before they make there move" said Yuka _

_Sonata and Makoto sighs as they continue to walk. As doing so they heard someone behind them. _

_"Who's DES?" a person said. Kanata sighs as she was tired and did look behind her. As she answered the question. "Moa mina you forgot the DES are people that want to stop people from hearing music" she sighs as she was walking someone tap her shoulder and she looks back. _

_"What know" Orine sweatdrop as she points. Kanata eyes widens as she saw the 7 boys and 1 girl all together looking at them._

_"Oh crap" she mumbles _

_"What do you mean the DES want to stop people form hearing music" The girl spoke. _

_"Yeah and who are you guys anyways?" syo looked pissed_

_"Ehh ummm" they all sweat drop. Makoto couldn't handle it as she started to run away. Everyone looked at her and Haruka and the rest were looking at the girl that was running away. while doing so the rest of AKB0048 also ran. The Uta no prince sama gang ran after them but there were to fast and soon lost them. _

_"Man they run fast" said syo _

_"who were those girls anyways?" said Cécile_

_"could they be foreign?" said Masato_

_"THEY WERE KAWII" shouted Natsuki_

_"Mhmm" thought Tokiya. _

_"Well they haven't gone far there not that much to hide here" said Ren. Everyone was stilling looking for the girls as doing so Haruka remembered something. _

_"Chotto matte mina I forgot we have to perform soon" Haruka said _

_"What!" everyone gasp soon everyone ran back to get ready with there costume, AKB0048 peeked out and saw that they left. But over heard that there going to perform. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, they ran behind them. As doing so there were crowds of students waiting for Utapri to come and perform. _

_"Do you think they will come out" said Mimori _

_"I don't but its better if we keep our guard up" said Kanata, she looks at everyone, they nodded there head and soon watched the stage lights dim down and out popped 7 idols they began to sing._

**_I Need You… _****_S…  
I Feel You… _****_T…  
I Miss You… _****_A…  
I Kiss You… _****_R…  
I Believe You… _****_I…  
I Hold You… _****_S…  
I Want You… _****_H…  
All： _****_ST RISH Forever_**

_They all waited to see if there were any DES machines coming towards them. But there were not a single machine in sight. _

_"This is weird why haven't they come yet" said Yuka _

_"Mhmm I don't know maybe this isn't the place..." said Nagisa was about to finish she sees the crowd there was no life in any in them, they weren't shouting. She soon sees the people singing there were shock and were confused what was going on. As Nagisa was about to tell the other there was a loud bang and they see DES machines. _

_"MINA!" Kanata shouted. _

_"HAI!" they all took out floating thinking and grabbed there weapons. _

* * *

_"W..WHATS GOING ON!" shouted Syo _

_"Oi we got to get out of here we need to protect the fans" yelled Tokiya_

_Haruka came our of the stage and as doing so one of the Machines grabbed her._

_"AHHH"! she yelled _

_ "We got her!: one machine said, "Good now lets take her back we must depose of her at once" _

_"HELP MINA!" she yelled _

_"Haruka!" all the boys yelled _

_As they were going to take her away they started to heard music but from where? _

* * *

**_"MINA!" _**_everyone from the crowd looked up at the sky and saw girls using some sort of machine in order to fly. _

_"ARE YOU READY" Kanata Grins. _

_"What the" Ittoki said _

_"There the girls from before" yelled celie _

_"Yeah but how are they?" before the question could be answered they started to sing. _

_N your position set! _

_Kanata yells and they all started to sing_

Kinou made no keiken to ka  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo

Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou  
Change your mind  
Change your mind  
Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner! 

_"What beautiful song" Harkua said but also doing so she was in the mist of a battle. _

_"KAYYY! she yells _

_"HARKUA!" _

_Shippai shite haji wo kaite  
Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to  
Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo_

CHARENJI wa bakageta koto  
RISUKU kaihiseru youni  
Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?

_"The girls danced as they fought and destroyed one by one the machines. One the machines came on stage and was a point to struck Ittoki down. Nagisa saw it as sliced the machined down. She continued to sing as she smiles at him and went off to help the girl. _

_"Otoya are you alright" said Syo _

_"Hai" still shocked at what happen. "who are those girls"_

Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de  
Yume mo hisashiburi  
Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!

Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni  
Umaku wa ikanee  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoraba ii  
Mo ichido Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte  
Dou ni ka naru sa  
Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time

_As the music flows and machines were being defeated the crowd started to regain life once again in there eyes. There was one more left and It was the machine that had Haruka. _

_"HELPL SOMEONE!" she yelled _

_"Don't worry" both yelled Chieri and Nagisa. They soon destroyed the machine and save Haruka. _

_"Thank you" she smiles at them._

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou

Nani mo dekinai  
Chanto dekinai  
Sore ga doushita?  
Bokura wa wakainda  
Nani mo dekinai  
Sugu ni dekinai  
Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda

_The rest landed on the staged and put there weapon back as the continued to sing. Everyone started to shout and laugh as they enjoyed the mysterious people that saved them._

Ame wa yanda  
Kaze wa yanda  
Mita koto no nai  
Hikari ga sasu yo  
Ima ga toki da

Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!

_"WAHHHHHH!" everyone yelled clapping. They all smiled and soon was about to leave the stage when Haruka stopped them. _

_"Chotto matte" she yelled "Who are you girls?" she said. They all looked back and smiled. _

_"We are AKB0048" and soon ran off. _

_"Haruka are you alright" Everyone asked in concern. _

_"Yeah im fine don't worry about me. You should continue with your performance" she smiled at them. They all agreed and went back on performing. Little did they know they will meet AKB0048 once again. _

* * *

**_HEYYY MINA ! _**

**_HOW DID YOU LIKE IT MY NEW CROSSOVER:D THIS WONT BE THE ONLY TIME WE SEE UTAPRI AND AKB0048 WE SHALL BE SEEING OTHER ANIME AS WELL. I'LL BE ADDING BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, CARD CAPUTRE, LILPRI, FULLMOON ECT... BUT YEAH THAT DEPENDS ON THE STORY LOL PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID GOOD OR BAD :D I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY NEW STORY WELL...I HOPE THIS GET ALOT OF REVIEWS IT WILL MEAN ALOT AND KNOWING THAT ILL BE ABLE TO ADD MORE CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU LOVELY READERS OF MINE :D THANK YOUUUUU _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_"WAHHHHHH!" everyone yelled clapping. They all smiled and soon was about to leave the stage when Haruka stopped them. _**

**_"Chotto matte" she yelled "Who are you girls?" she said. They all looked back and smiled. _**

**_"We are AKB0048" and soon ran off. _**

**_"Haruka are you alright" Everyone asked in concern. _**

**_"Yeah im fine don't worry about me. You should continue with your performance" she smiled at them. They all agreed and went back on performing. Little did they know they will meet AKB0048 once again. _**

* * *

**_It was another day at the academy the gang were in a room thinking about what happen yesterday and who where those people? They also wonder who or what were those machines and why they wanted Haruka, they had never seen stuff like these before there accouters with those girls. _**

**_"Hey Haruka-chan are you feeling well, they didn't hurt you? Natsuki said in concern _**

**_"mhmm im fine" she kindly smiles at him. _**

**_"I would have kick there ass, if I had the weapons those girls had" whine syo. Everyone laughed as they guys starts to tease syo. Haruka smile but couldn't forget the girls. What they di d was very brave. Not a lot of people there age will fight huge machines with weapons as well. As she was in deep thought Ittoki tried to grab her attention. _**

**_"Namie" _**

**_"..."_**

**_"Namie, hello you there" he waved in front of her face. she flinched as she looks at Ittoki. she blushes as her face was close to hers. she backs away. _**

**_"I..ttoki" she shuddered a bit while still blushing. _**

**_"Huh Namie are you alright your face is red, do you have a fever?" Ittoki said in concern. _**

**_"huh n..no no I'm fine I'm fine" as she remember that Ittoki last night when they took her, he yelled her first name to her. She wonders if he remember?_**

**_"ah I can't believe Little Lamb only acts cute when your here Ikke" smirked Ren. "H..HUH" blushes Ittoki. "well it doesn't matter since im going to steal this Little Lamb heart" he winks at Haruka, she blushes. _**

**_"Oi Ren" Masato glares at him. Ren smiles at him._**

**_"noooo Haruka-chan is going to be with me" Cecil hugs Haruka tightly. "Oi Cecil get off of her" yelled syo. "Me too Me too" then Natsuki hugs all three of them. Tokiya and Ittoki sighs as they smile at them. "Mina" Haruka smiles. As everyone was having fun they hear a girl voice. _**

**_"Me too Me too Sonata wants to hug too" soon Sonata came from the air as she landed on top of Cecil and Natsuki. Sonata grins "hehe this is fun" she smiles at them. _**

**_"Oi aren't you" Tokiya said _**

**_"the girls that was fighting those machines" said Ren_**

**_"Hai Hai HAI" she smiles _**

**_"but where are the.." before Ren could finish Kanata came from behind Sonata and smacked her in her head._**

**_"Sonata what did we not say, not to run around" she scolded her younger sister._**

**_"Ita" she rubs her head. "But..But I just wanted to meet them" she pouts, Soon sonata sees Suzuko, she ran towards her and started to whine about what her sister did. Suzuko sighs as she started to leisured Sonata that she should have done rash thing. _**

**_"umm edo is she alright" Haruka said in concern for the girl. Kanata looked at the girl and smiled. "Yeah she alright no need to worry" she sighs. _**

* * *

**_The Utapri gang look behind Kanata to see the other girls where looking at all the fancy stuff and decorations. They also were amazed on how many are happy and enjoying themselves. The AKB0048 gang smiles at each other. They soon noticed that people where staring at them. They look to see, and saw that it was the people that sang on stage. They all smiled at them. Nagisa notice a boy was starring at her._**

**_"IT's YOU" Ittoki points at Nagisa, Nagisa sweatdrop as she nervously smile at the boy. She then gets another look at him and remembers that she saved this boys' life. _**

**_"Oh Hi there" she smiles at Ittoki. _**

**_"Just who are you people" Syo said _**

**_"Well we are.." They were about to say something until they heard a cold voice coming from the background. _**

**_"Who are you people" said a man with blond hair that reached to his shoulder, He has ice cold blue eyes as he started at the girls. They could felt the cold breeze from him. Yuka, Orine, Makoto, Suzuko, Chieri, Memoir and Nagisa started to walk where Kanata was. Kanata then looked at the man. _**

**_"We are" she looks at her friends. _**

**_"AKB0048"the group smiled. The gang looked shocked as they were not afraid of him at all and for being such young girls they could even face Camus. As he was going to speak a strange animal popped out of Nagisa. Everyone looked at the strange animal that was floating in the sky. _**

**_"W..What is that" Syo said _**

**_"I never seen such a thing" Masato look surprise. _**

**_"IT SO CUTE!" Natsuki ran up to it and started to hug the little creature. _**

**_"hehe umm" everyone sweatdrop as they were going to explain someone started to yell._**

* * *

**_"HELLLLOO! young travelers" _**

**_"President" yelled Utapri group. _**

**_"HAI HAI HAI, yes it is for I am your president" He smiles _**

**_The girls look shocked and surprise that he came from the air and landed softly on the group. _**

**_"Mr. President" said Camus "Just who are these people" he stares at them. "could they be the one that brought those monster machines here at the school" Kanata was getting real angry with this dude she was about to spoke when Haruka spoke. _**

**_"NO that not true" she said. Everyone looked at her as the group was shocked to see that she would defend someone she didn't even know. _**

**_"They...They saved my life. How could they be the one who brought them here when the machines tried to attack them as well" she spoke in a serious tone. _**

**_"mhmm Miss Namie, Your saying that you believe those people even though you have never met them." he stared at Haruka. She was getting Nervous as she did not know what to do at this point. She just knew that those girls didn't cause anything of this._**

**_"Oi" said one of the girls._**

**_Everyone looked to see who it was and it was non other then Kanata. _**

**_"You shouldn't be bullying you students right MR president" Kanata stares at him. _**

**_"Hai even though she doesn't know us, she still defended up doesn't that mean something" said Nagisa._**

**_"mhp Sonata hates bullies" she pouts, Suzuko nods_**

**_"oh no oh no were in big trouble" Makoto started to shiver. "Geez Makoto stop worrying to much" sighs Yuka. "Well then why don't we introduce our self" smiles Orine. "uhe" everyone agreed_**

**_"Hi I'm Kanata Captain of this group" she smiles _**

**_"Hi hi hi My name is Mimori nice to meet you all" she waves at the group. _**

**_"My...N..name is M..Makoto" _**

**_"Hai sonata Next" she smiles _**

**_"Sonata you already said your name" Suzuko said in a clam voice. _**

**_"Oh really" she said confused. _**

**_"Hai" Suzuko nods_**

**_"Well then lets introduce together" sonata smiles, Suzuko smiles and nods "alright". "My name is Sonata, she smiles". "My name is Suzuko, nice to meet you all" she bows. Everyone sweatdrop. _**

**_"Hello My name is Chieri" she smiles and finally. _**

**_"Hello I'm Nagisa, nice to meet you all" she smiles. _**

**_Utapri smiles at them as they greeted one another. The president sat down and started to think. Who where those people? are they after something? As he was thinking the little animal was in front of his face. _**

**_"W..What is this" he said in shock _**

**_"OH Kirara" Nagisa said._**

**_"What is a Kirara" said Haruka _**

**_"It is a sprite that comes with in" Kanata said. "A sprite?" everyone was shell shock. "Then what were those machines" said Tokiya. "Yeah and why did they want Namie" Ittoki said afterwards. They all looked at each other it was silent. It was soon broken by Nagisa speaking. _**

**_"Those machines that you saw were DES" she said in a serious tone. _**

* * *

**_"Now that you mention it, When we first saw you guys you were talking about the DES and wanting to know if you can track them down" said Cecile _**

**_"Hai" Nagisa continued. "They are people that do not want to see entertainment in any world. They want to put stop the entertainment world and make all people that live here to lose hope and not have faith anymore". Nagisa said _**

**_"That's horrible" Ittoki said _**

**_"Hai" Kanata said "and for that, that why we are here, as you can see we are not from the world...better yet not from this dimension." she said _**

**_"HUH?" everyone was shocked _**

**_"We are from a world that entertainment is banned, we were not allow to see, hear or sing music" Yuka as she looks at Nagisa and Orine. _**

**_"But we are here to change that" smiles Sonata _**

**_Makoto and Suzuko nodded. _**

**_"We love our fans, Also as Idols we must protect the people that support us, we are going to spread our music to everyone a once again defeat the DES" Mimori smiled at them. The Utapri gang shocked to see these girls that should be living out there life in peace is fighting for the happiness of other's. They smiled _**

**_"WELL THEN" the president smiles. "If you say is true and are idols why don't you sing a song or us" he smiles at the girls. _**

**_"Huh" but president why should they be singing" said Camus. _**

**_"Aww common Camus I want to hear there song" smiled a brown hair man _**

**_"Tch" said a guy with grey hair. _**

**_"This looks interesting" said a blue hair man _**

**_"Right AI AI" the brown hair smiled at him and then looks at the other one. "Don't you think so to Ran Ran" he smiles at him. "Tch I don't care" he said in a serious tone. _**

**_"umm excuse me" said Mimori _**

**_"mhmm" _**

**_"who are you guys" she looks at them and smiles. The Quarter Night Gang, when they heard that it was like arrows shot across them. Mimori then looks at Utapri. "I also want to know who are you guys as well"" again she smiles at then not knowing that what she saying shocked them. Proving that they were not from here. _**

**_Reiji then spoke. Well little lady we are Quarter Knight. Mimori then looks at Utapri. "hehe Well we are STARISH" Ittoki said. _**

**_"ahh I see" she smiles. Everyone from AKB48 sweatdrop. "M...Mimori" they all sigh_**

**_"Alright I guess we'll start singing" Kanata smiles, she looks at her group and they all nodded. _**

* * *

_** 1,2,3,4!**_

_**I want you!**_

_**I need you!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**atama no naka gangan natteru music heavy rotation**_

_**poppukoon ga hajikeru yoo ni 'suki'**_

_**toyuu moji ga odoru kao ya koeo omou dake **_

_**de ite mo tatte mo irarenai konna kimochi ni **_

_**narerutte boku wa tsuite iru ne**_

_**I want you!**_

_**I need you!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**kimi ni ae te dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni **_

_**MAX hai tenshon**_

_**I want you!**_

_**I need you!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**haato no oku janjan afureru i**_

_**toshi sa ga heavy rotation**_

_**hito wa dare mo isshou no uchi nan**_

_**kai aiseru no darou tatta ichido wasure rarenai **_

_**koi ga deki tara manzoku sa sonna tokimeki **_

_**o kanji te hana wa hokorobu no kana ?**_

_**I feel you! **_

_**I touch you!**_

_**I hold you!**_

_**yume no naka de dandan ookiku**_

_**natte yuku boku no imajineeshon**_

_**I feel you!**_

_**I touch you! **_

_**I hold you!**_

_**kono omoi o binbin **_

_**tsutae te hoshii kara **_

_**heavy rotation**_

_**itsumo kii te ta Favorite Song**_

_**ano kyoku no you **_

_**ni zutto kurikaeshite ni-juu-yon**_

_**jikan kimi dake rikuesuto chuu~**_

_**I want you!**_

_**I need you!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**kimi ni ae te dondon chikazuku**_

_**sono kyori ni MAX hai tenshon**_

_**I want you!**_

_**I need you! **_

_**I love you!**_

_**haato no oku janjan **_

_**afureru itoshi sa ga heavy rotation**_

_**heavy rotation**_

* * *

**_The President look amazed he looked at he girl singing they were glowing. There dance was full of life. As they finish with there music more Kirara came out of the girls. They smiled at they finally finished there music. As they finished there work they look back at Utapri and Quarter knight there were speech less. Haruka was outstand. When they heard there music she felt warm. She look at the rest of the group and saw that they also had the same reaction as she did. _**

**_"THAT WAS AMAZING!" yelled Natsuki _**

**_"Yeah I am very impress" smiled Tokiya_**

**_"Yeah you could feel the warmness from there song" smiles Ittoki _**

**_"Lovely Lady you are very talented" Smiled Ren giving the Rose to Kanata. She blushes and accepts the flower from him. Everyone giggles and started to tease Kanata about the Rose. _**

**_"Well then do you believe us now.." Nagisa looked at the President _**

**_"mhmm: but before he could speak Haruka spoke up. _**

**_"Mr. President please trust them, there has to be a reason why here. I mean they prove to us there Idols so why not give it a try" She looks down waiting for a no for a answer._**

**_"I agree" Ittoki pats Haruka shoulder signaling her to get her head up. Haruka smiles at Ittoki_**

**_"So do I' syo grins _**

**_"me too" _**

**_"If little Land wants to help them so do I" _**

**_"Hai me too" _**

**_"Mina" Haruka smiles at everyone. _**

**_"Alright you can stay here for the time being" Smiled the President and soon left to do his business._**

* * *

**_"YAY! They get to stay" Natsuki jumps with joy. _**

**_"Yeah but we still got some question to do" Masato_**

**_"Agree" Tokiya nodded. _**

**_"It seems far to tell you the whole story but one thing I must know" Chieri looks at Haruka. "why do they want you?" she looked at her suspouius. Haruka hesitated she didn't know why they wanted her as well. _**

**_"I don't know" she said in a soft voice. She knew she wasn't much help, but she still wanted to help. Nagisa saw this and came and pat her back. _**

**_"Don't worry we believe you" she kindly smiles at her. Haruka gentle smiles "Hai"_**

**_"But Nagisa-san why did they want Haruka-can in the first place" said Reiji. The others nodded, _**

**_"mhmm Haruka why are you in this Adcamy for" said Suzuko. _**

**_"Oh im here as STARISH composer" Haruka blushes. Starish smiled at Haruka and nodded. _**

**_"I see" Suzuko thought and told her to play music and let Starish sing. But before that Haruka told Suzuko that they will perform this after noon. _**

**_"I see" sigh Suzuko. "Why did you want to hear them sing?" Yuka asked curiously. "mhmm did Suzuko fall for one of the members" Makoto started to tease her. She blushes and denies everything. Everyone was laughing until Ren spoke up. _**

**_"Oi I got one more question" Chieri looks at him "Hai?" _**

**_"Why was the crowd looking like they were depress or something?" he said in a serious tone. Chieri looked down she did not have an answer to that. _**

**_"gomen we don't know" Chieri said _**

**_"Alright then why did they regain there life when they heard you guys sing?" Everyone was now silent they didn't know the answer to that. At this point there were only confused as they are. Yuka spoke up. _**

**_"Hey we said we don't know stop asking Chieri question" Yuka yelled at Ren. _**

**_"Tch" he then went back to his room. _**

**_"Gomen Chieri, Yuka he's always like that" Reiji smiles. _**

**_"But he does have a point why were they like that" AI AI spoke. _**

**_"Gomen Mina we don't know but it looks like the DES has come up with new stuff even we don't know, or even if it's the DES at all that causing the problem" said Kanata. The air became thin as it was depress. Sonata took this opportunity and jumped up and down. _**

**_"Ne ne why don't we help you guys with your performance" Sonata smiles. "Yeah that a great idea" everyone smiles. _**

* * *

**_BLACK ROCK SHOOTER WORLD _**

**_black rock shooter stood silent as she sees a whole crowd of people roaming around her world. They had a dead look on there face. She looks up to see Dead Master looking at her with a cunning smile. Black rock shooter jumped down and started to attack these unknown souls. they all came and wouldn't stop attacking black rock shooter. She then uses her cannon and started to blast her way so she can make it to Dead Master. _**

**_"black rock shooter" a girl said, Black Rock Shooter kept on fighting these people in order to reach Dead Master. _**

**_"It so sad" said the girl again. _**

**_Black Rock shooter was half way there until Dead Master Send her monsters to stop Black Rock Shooter. The girl yelled. _**

**_"WATCH OUT BLACK ROCK SHOOTER" she dodged the attacks and soon made it to Dead Master, she shot her cannon and as Dead Master blocked it with her weapon. She then send chains around black rock shooter trapping her. She was now trapped as the chains crushes black rock shooter. You could see the blood spilling out from her mouth. But couldn't hear her pain. _**

**_"No NO STOP, STOP HURTING HER!" as soon she said that a light appears. _**

* * *

**_"Alright Mina be ready in 5" yelled Haruka _**

**_"Hai" Starish smiles _**

**_"Wow they are really pumped up huh" smiles Kanata _**

**_"Yeah they practice a lot, I hope everything goes well" Mimori smiles. Suzuko stood silent as she knew that once they start singing the Haruka music something might happening. It was soon show time and everyone huddle up as doing so, They were kind of worry if the crowd would cheer for them._**

**_"Hey Starish good lucky" They all said. _**

**_"you guys" they smiled _**

**_"Oh and don't worry we'll protect you" Nagisa smiles "Hai we wont let our friends get hurt" said Chieri. _**

**_"Thanks Mina" Soon Starish left and started to perform. _**

* * *

**_2000% (Hey!) Saikou na love _**

**_(Get you!) Hajimaru yo_**

**_(Jump!) Yes! Happy live _**

**_(Shun! ×2) Omatase shi mashita Hoshi wo yozora e _**

**_(We are ST RISH!) Ai wa shooting star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_**

_**I need you… **__**S…**_

_**I feel you… **__**T… **_

_**I miss you… **__**A… **_

_**I kiss you… **__**R… **_

_**I believe you… **__**I… **_

_**I hold you… **__**S… **_

_**I want you… **__**H… **_

_**ST RISH Forever**_

_**Konna nimo hora **_

_**Afure teru**_

_**Give me Give me your love. Give me, ah… **_

_**1000% dake ja Mono tari nai**_

_**Age mashou 2000% love (Love!)**_

_**Kimi ga uta ni Umare kawaru **_

_**Koi wa Baku hatsu **_

_**Dance & dance**_

_**Utapri started to sing and once they did everyone started to cheer but it wasn't to long after DES machines started shoot and find Haruka. As doing so the crowd was scared. Soon AKB0048 came with ere machines and started to defeat the DES. Nagisa came flew down while fight and told them to keep singing. They nodded there head and kept on singing. Soon the crowd cheered for Utapri.**_

_**Kikoe masu? **_

_**Hora Mune no koe**_

_**Thank you Doki×2 **_

_**Waku×2 suru ze! **_

_**We are ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's go!**_

_**Minna de tsuna garou**_

_**2000% (Hey!) **_

_**Saikou na love (Get you!)**_

_**Kimi to dake (Jump!)**_

_**Yes! Happy pulse (Shun! ×2) **_

_**Nagisa and the rest were fighting and protecting Haruka and There new friends. The DES retreated once again but when they did they opened a portal. There eyes widen as they see slipping out there the portal but before all the them could leave. Kanata caught one and soon the Portal closed. They brought him down for question. They hid him from here friends. They put away there weapons and listen to the rest of the song. **_

_**Kakumei starlight Maji de suki dayo **_

_**(Yes, we love you) **_

_**Eien ni… Zenryoku zenkai de 2000%**_

_**kimi no koto wo love you**_

_**Ba-bang! Ja-jan! Love you **_

_**Everyone was clapping and they were clapping more because of the amazing show they put on. Utapri smiled and run off the stage. They saw Sonoata jumping up and down as Kanata and the rest clapped for them. **_

_**"Great job Mina" smiled Nagisa **_

_**"Thank you" they all smiled **_

_**But not knowing that when the portal opened, it opened to Black Rocker shooter world. **_

* * *

_**Black Rock shooter heard a lovely song and so did the mysterious girl. It was fun and warm the when you heard you it could have felt the love giving in that song. Dead Master did not like that one bit and as doing so she got distracted and loosen the chains a little. This made Black Star able to break free and defeat Dead Master. The Mysterious Girl sighs as she looks at Black Star. She said nothing and went back to her normal world. Black Star look back of her to see that there is new evil in her world that she must defeat. Soon she went off running towards to machines. As she investages on what's going on with her world. **_

_**"..." sighs the girl **_

_**"Mato its dinner time" yelled her mother **_

_**"Hai im coming" Mato said as she coming running down stairs. but she was in such a deep thought that she didn't pay attention and slip and fell on the floor. **_

_**"Ita" she rubs her body "that hurt" she gets up.**_

_**"Mato be careful, you should day dream when you coming downstairs" sighs her mother. **_

_**"hai hai" she said eating her food. As she was thinking about the song she had heard in the other world. "mhmm majij love huh" she smiles "Very catchy" **_

* * *

_**"Alright listen here why do you want Harkua" said Kanata in a serious voice. **_

_**"I'll never tell you brats" **_

_**"My, My wont this be a bit of a problem" sighs Mimori**_

_**"...you might be right but we got to know why do they need Harkua and how or where did that Portal come form" said Yuka**_

_**"Why don't we brut force" said Suzuko. Everyone looks at her**_

_**"mhmm?" she looks confused everyone sighs.**_

_**"Well we cant keep him here all day. He might make some noise and Haruka and the rest might be made that we did this on our own" said Kanata. **_

_**"mhmm it seems you don't want to be hated by Ren" everyone teased her. "EHHH no no" she blushes **_

_**"mhmm what are you girls doing" everyone flinched as they didn't dare to look back. **_

_**"should I repeat myself" the aura of the person grew darker as they slowly turn around. **_

_**"oh hey what are you doing here" everyone sweatdrop. **_

_**"mhmm nothing just passing by you know until I heard my name and decide to take a peak to see that you guys are having some fun here" she smiles evilly at them. **_

_**"ah ah ummm edo GOMEN!" they all bowed. "We just wanted to know why he here and why there after Haruka and why or how they got here with a portal" Chieri said. **_

_**"ohh I see did you guys make any progress" They all sighs and shock there head "no" **_

_**"Ok why don't you little girls go wait outside for a minute, I'll have a little talk with him" he smiles evilly **_

_**"H..HAi" the girls left. **_

_**10 mins past and he came out with the man still tied up. **_

_**"SO what did you get" Makoto said worried **_

_**"Well it seems that what to not stop Haruka but other people as well, but the problem is that there are not from this world" he said in a serious tone. "They also have a machine that looks kind like this" He should them a devise that was half broken but wasn't able to use, As they saw the devise Nagisa jolted up. **_

_**"What wrong Nagisa" said Yuka, Ren looked at her weirdly. **_

_**"Look mina remember Yuuko gave me one before we all left" she held out the same thing **_

_**"You right does that mean we are able to travel to different worlds" said Orine. **_

_**"Hai" they all smiled. Ren looked concern. **_

_**"Should you even be doing this" he said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "hai we wont everyone to live peacefully and be able to enjoy music and have fun" everyone smiled. Ren sighs and smiles. **_

_**"But we cant leave unless everyone one of the DES is destroy here in this world" before they could finish Ren spoke up. "There not any that was the last of them" he said **_

_**"what do you mean?" **_

_**"this guy here said there no more DES in this world and went to the next one" he plainly said.**_

_**"Then we must hurry and catch up to them" Kanata said. They all nodded but before they could leave everyone from Utapri heard the whole thing. **_

_**"W..What do you mean you going to leave" said Haruka**_

_**Everyone look shocked.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So everyone, I found of that There name for there group was NO NAME lol sorry but I thought that AKB sounded way more better so for now on Nagisa and the rest there group name shall be No Name so I hope you guys don't mind and thanks for the understanding. Please enjoy this Fanfiction:D **_

* * *

_**"Well it seems that what to not stop Haruka but other people as well, but the problem is that there are not from this world" he said in a serious tone. "They also have a machine that looks kind like this" He should them a devise that was half broken but wasn't able to use, As they saw the devise Nagisa jolted up. **_

_**"What wrong Nagisa" said Yuka, Ren looked at her weirdly. **_

_**"Look mina remember Yuuko gave me one before we all left" she held out the same thing **_

_**"You right does that mean we are able to travel to different worlds" said Orine. **_

_**"Hai" they all smiled. Ren looked concern. **_

_**"Should you even be doing this" he said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "hai we wont everyone to live peacefully and be able to enjoy music and have fun" everyone smiled. Ren sighs and smiles. **_

_**"But we cant leave unless everyone one of the DES is destroy here in this world" before they could finish Ren spoke up. "There not any that was the last of them" he said **_

_**"what do you mean?" **_

_**"this guy here said there no more DES in this world and went to the next one" he plainly said.**_

_**"Then we must hurry and catch up to them" Kanata said. They all nodded but before they could leave everyone from Utapri heard the whole thing. **_

_**"W..What do you mean you going to leave" said Haruka**_

_**Everyone look shocked.**_

* * *

_The No Name group was shocked seeing that Utapri overheard them talking. They didn't know what to say. They stood quite, they didn't know what they could say to them. _

_"Are you really leaving" Haruka looked sad. _

_"I cant believe that your leaving" sighs Celie _

_"Mina" No Name said in a sad tone. _

_Everyone was to shocked to even talk or even questioned No Name. "Why the long faces" said Regjij whiling grinning s them. _

_"Rejij-sempi" Uta pri looked at him. "What are you doing here" said Tokiya. "It seems we have a unwanted guessed" said AI AI as he sees Ren holding a un arm man. _

_"What did you guys do this time" Said Camus looking at No Name. They looked shocked that Camus would think that they caused the problem. Yuka go angry. _

_"Oi we did nothing, plus you shouldn't go out and accuse people that you don't even know the full story" glared at him _

_"Now now you guys lets take a good night rest we can deal with this tomorrow"Regjij laughed nervously at everyone. _

_"I guess you right today was to much we have a concert tomorrow so we must rest" sighs Tokiya. No name walked passed them and went into there rooms. As Utapri looked at them with sad expression. Tokiya looked at Ren. _

_"So what are you going to do with him?" Tokiya glared at the man. _

_"Well I guess we have to keep in lock up for the time being" Shrugged Ren. _

_"Yeah I guess so" Soon Utapri left and went to bed. _

* * *

_No Name sighs as they all looked at each other. "What do you think we should do?" Orine sighs. "I don't want ot leave or new friends behind" said Orine. Everyone nodded. _

_"But we cant do anything about it, if we stay here more we will just harm them and I know you guys don't want to harm any of our friends no do you?" said Kanata. _

_"Yeah Nee-chan Is right" said sonata _

_"This is so sad" sniffle Makoto. Everyone was very depress at this point. Until Nagisa snapped. "YOSHI!" she put her first up in the air, fire was burning in her eyes. Everyone looked at her. _

_"Nagisa-san what's wrong " said Chieri. Nagisa looked at Chieri and smiled everyone looked puzzled. _

_"YOSHI lets practice tomorrow" grined Nagisa. Everyone looked shocked but soon nodded "UHE!" and soon everyone wemt to sleep. _

* * *

_It was the next day and No Name was out in the field practicing there dance moves and songs. _

_"Alright Mina one more time" Kanta shouted _

_"HAI!" _

* * *

**[Wat/Iwa] kaze no eki de matteru hizashi **

**[Wat/Iwa] sora wo wataru kumo no senro **

**[Nak/Sat] boku wa tokei wo CHIRARI nagamete **

** [Nak/Sat] sotto shinkokyuu shitanda**

**[Yag/Sat/Hat] kimi wa "iku na" to hikitomerareteru no ka? **

**[Ish/Mit] ai wo furikireru ka?niji no ressha ga jikoku toori ni **

**yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo kimi to issho ni tabidachitainda subete sutete yatte koi!**

**[Wat/Sat] onaji tochi ni ikiteitara **

**[Wat/Sat] atari mae no ima shika miezu **

**[Nak/Hat] haruka kanata mezashinagara **

**[Nak/Hat] sekai hiroi nette kizukou**

**[Ish/Mit] kimi wa mirai e ittemitakunai no ka? **

**[Sat/Yag/Iwa] kako ni shigamitsuku ka?**

Harkua woke up by hearing a song outside. She looks out and sees Nagisa and the rest singing. Her eyes widen as she gets dress. She starts running down and there she sees Ittoki and the rest staring where the girls where.

niji no ressha ni noriokureru na

tsugi ga itsuka wa shirasaretenai

yagate bokura wa nanika wo te ni ire

itsuka koko ni modoru darou

Soon Quarter knight came as saw No Name practing. There eyes widen as Harkua then looks to see more Kirara surrounding them. No Name, dancing having fun, practicing there hardest.

"Wow" syo was shocked.

"Muse must have blessed them with such wonderful voice" Celie said

"Amazing" shocked camus said.

"Increatable" Harkua eyes widen. She saw the girls glow.

**[Wat/Iwa] ima youyaku kimi ga ma ni atta **

**[Nak/Sat] hashiridaseba nanika hajimaru **

**[Yag/Sat/Hat/Ish/Mit] naniro no kakehashi**

**"This MUST BE A HAPPY PLUSE" Preisdent eyes widen. **

**niji no ressha ga jikoku toori ni **

** yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo **

** kimi to issho ni tabidachitainda **

**subete sutete yatte koi!**

* * *

"these little girls" Ren was shocked

"What a beautiful song" Natsuki smiled

"The choreograph" Maraco smiled

"These girls...there something all right" smiled Ittoki.

As the girls finished rehearsing they all smiled and high 5 each other. "YAY!" sonata smiled. "It's been forever since we last practice together" smiled Kanata.

"Hai!" the girls agreed, as they were celebrating they heard clapping. They look behind them and saw Utapri and Quarter knight.

"Mina" Nagisa said. They all smiled and clapped. No Name bowed and smiled at them "THANK YOU" they all smiled.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" Natsuki smiled

"Hai very professional" Tokiya smiled. No Name sweat drop "hehe thanks"

"That was such a lovely song" smiled Haruka. Nagisa smiled "Thank you Haruka" But soon frown because she knew that they were going to leave today. But she did not want to spoil this moment and kept it to her self.

"Well then" sonata smiled "Lets help you with your concert" she jumps.

"Hai" harkua smiled "But I have a request" she said "mhmm everyone looked at her.

* * *

"MINA HOW ARE YOU TODAY" smiled Ittoki

"AHHHH KAYYY!" the girls yelled

"We have a special guest today" smiled Natsuki

"OHHH!"

"Well please listen to our song" smiled Ittoki

* * *

Kono hiroi hoshi no naka  
Bokura wa naze deatte  
Sora wo miageterun darou?  
Ikusen no toki wo koete  
Hitotsu no melody  
Kyou wo shitteta youna

We'll be...  
Kokoro no oku wo  
Maybe...  
Terashite ageru  
Make your Happiness  
Seiza wo lamp ni  
Soshite  
Todoketai'nda  
Zutto  
Issho ni iyou  
Shinjitai'nda  
Bokura no mirai wo

Everyone in the audition was sparking. There were shining like a bright star. They were having fun. No Name looked at Utapri there eyes widen to see there were shining bright and soon the Kirara started to come over to Utapri. They shined even more. Then they saw Harkua she was also shinning and there popped out a pink Kirara.

"KIRARA!" shouted the group.

"But how.." Chieri thought.

Hitorijanai kara ne  
Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru  
Mamorasete  
Ari no mama kimi wo  
Heart ni hibikasete  
Kimi to iu na no onpu wo  
Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru  
Nanairo ni somete

Sunadokei wo kaeshite  
Setsuna no toki wo mitsume  
Hakanaki tooku wo miteta  
Otona ni naru tte koto ga  
Chopiri kowakute  
Kimi ni yori sotta

Could I...?  
Bokura ni nani ga  
Should I...?  
Kimi ni dekiru ka  
Imagine for you  
Sore wa utau koto sa  
Kitto  
Harmony ni naru  
Zettai  
Kiseki ni kawaru  
Mukae ni yuku yo  
Ai ga sou iu kara

Tomo ni aruite yukou  
Namida, yowasa mo wakeatte  
Kiss mitai ni  
Tsunagaru kono yume  
Gyutto dakishime you  
Shiawase mai oriru you ni  
Eiga mitai na wanshin ni shiyou  
Dakara egao de yukou yo  
Kaze ni yure nagara

The Uta Pri saw the Kirara around then, they were shocked but they did not feel any different. In fact they felt very happy.

Hitorijanai kara ne  
Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru  
Mamorasete  
Ari no mama kimi wo  
Heart ni hibikasete  
Kimi to iu na no onpu wo  
Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru  
Nanairo ni somete

Hitorijanai  
Kimi wa hitorijanai kara  
Mirai chizu hirogete

"WAHHH!" everyone yelled.

"MINA THANK YOU!" Ittoki smiled, "Now then to our special guest. Welcome here AKB0048 NO NAME!. Soon Nagisa and the rest pop from behind the stage, There flying while singing there song.

* * *

N your position set!

Kinou made no keiken to ka  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo

Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou  
Change your mind  
Change your mind  
Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!

Shippai shite haji wo kaite  
Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to  
Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo

As they were singing DES started to fire.

"What!" shouted Chieri

"Mina keep singing" yelled Kanata

"Hai" they continue to sing. Nagisa went to Ittoki, "Ittoki you and the rest go somewhere safe" she said as she was going to leave for the fight. "chotto matte Nagisa, wait we want to help" but it was to late she left he couldn't do nothing and went to find safety. While doing so Utapri saw the specular performs they put.

CHARENJI wa bakageta koto  
RISUKU kaihiseru youni  
Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?

Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de  
Yume mo hisashiburi  
Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!

A lot of Kirara started to float where No Name was. Making them shine more brighter then Utapri. Kirara defend No name with there shields as they shoot fire towards them.

Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni  
Umaku wa ikanee  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoraba ii  
Mo ichido Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte  
Dou ni ka naru sa  
Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time

No Name kept fighting but as they also kept on singing.

"What there singing?" said the DES men

"You wont win" yelled Nagisa

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?

"we will fight for the future" smiled Nagisa

"WAhh mama!" yelled the 2 little kids as a DES machines came in front of them. The kids were frighten as they closed there eyes and soon there hear a girl voice.

"don't worry your safe now" smiled Mimori

"Thank you" the little kids smiled as they hopped on her flying machine

Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou

Nani mo dekinai  
Chanto dekinai  
Sore ga doushita?  
Bokura wa wakainda  
Nani mo dekinai  
Sugu ni dekinai  
Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda

"AMAZING!" Utapri eyes widen

Ame wa yanda  
Kaze wa yanda  
Mita koto no nai  
Hikari ga sasu yo  
Ima ga toki da

Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!

Soon No name finished fighting as they also finished there song. They look to see the crowd. It was silent, Utapri was nervous as so was No Name, but with the courage they had they bowed and thanked the auditions. As they were about to leave, you hear one clap, then another, soon there was a whole clap. People where cheering and clapping.

"NO NAME! NO NAME!" everyone yelled. They all gently smile as they bow again heading down to the stage.

"AMAZING!" everyone ran towards them. Everyone smiled as they soon face the crowd and Utapri and AKB No Name bowed and greeted them Farwell.

"Thank you have a nice day" they all shouted. Everyone soon left as all there was Utapri and AKB. They all looked at each other and smile.

"I guess this is it huh" sadly smiled Nagisa

"yeah" smiled Haruka

"we'll miss you" smiled Natsuki

"Hai us as well" smiles Suzuko. *hick* *hick* "sonata doesn't want to say good bye" Suzuko pats Sonata head "yosh, yosh," "well then" they all turned around. Nagisa opens a portal and there it showed a cherry blossom and a small town.

"I guess they is good bye" as they were walking out Haruka couldn't contain her self as she run towards them hoping that she could stop them. But instead of that she trips.

"Eh" a blank face Haruka said,

"NAMIE!" yelled Ittoki. Soon Haruka slams on AKB and everyone was pushed into the portal. Haruka grabs on Ittoki, in which Ittoki grabs onto Tokiya and so on and so on. Soon the portal close.

* * *

"AHHH" The portal opened from the sky as they all fell and landed on each other.

"Ita ita ita" everyone said.

"W..What just happen" syo was getting angry.

"It seems like we were all dragged when Haruka slipping and fell where the portal was" smiled Natsuki. Syo glared at Haruka. Haruka sweatdrop "hehe gomen gomen MINA!" she pleaded. The boys sighs as they forgave her. Celie looked around. "Mina where are we?"

"mhmm"

"I'll ask someone" Nagisa offered and soon went to the nearest person she could find. She was a student walking to school as she was heading towards him. She saw in his eyes that there were no life in them what so ever. The boy looked at her, There were no expression in him. Nagisa flinched soon the boy left. She looks at her surrounds and her eyes widen. Everyone single person was like a dead person walking. They had no reason to live anymore. Nagisa ran towards the group. She then started to explain what she saw.

* * *

At Mato house.

"Mato" her mom went to wake her up, as she went into her room. She wasn't there, she went downstairs and there she found her daughter getting ready to leave.

"Oh I see you up very early today" her mom smiled at her.

"uhe I want to go somewhere before I go to school" she smiled at her mother.

"well ok but just don't be late for school" she waved her daughter goodbye.

Mato started to run towards her favorite place to be. She ran up the hill and up the stairs there she sees the most beautiful thing in the world. The sun was shinning brightly as the air smiled fresh. She then sighs she begins to think.

... more and more people are dragg into BRS world. But why? how are there so many people suffering? She sighs some more. Even My best friend is acting the same. As she starts to Remember BRS fights Dead Master. Everyone time she fights her it always end up the same. She ends up killing her and when BRS does Her Best friend starts acting normal once again. But that changes really quick. For some reason she goes back to the state she was in. Mato sighs. Soon her phone ring there it said 8:20.

"AHHHH!" she yells im going to be late.

Mato started to run she decided not to run all the way. She then leaps from the highest point from the stairs and landed on her feet to the ground.

"SAFE!" she held both hand out and grins at herself. She then turns around and sees a group of people starting at her.

"Eh..." she sweatdrop.

"AMAZING you jumped from such a hig place" grinned syo

"umm eto" she was getting nervously not knowing how to explain this.

"Agree tho its pretty odd that a normal junior high school girl could jump from that high: Tokiya started to get suspicious.

"ehhh ummm" she sweatdrop. now that her and BRS are one she has power that BRS has. Not her Mechines but only whenBRS fully takes over her body in order to fight. Mato sighs and soon her phone runs. she sees the time.

"EHHHH!" she screams. The group looks at her weird.

"IM LATE" she then runs off. As doing so she drops something. Masaco sees it and picks it up.

"Mhmm" he thought

"What is it Masaco?" said Ren

"she dropped this" he showed him a blue star.

"Well then we should return it to her don't ya think" he smiles.

"..."

"YEAH that a great idea" sonata smiles. Soon even headed towards the girl school. As Nagisa said something.

"You know, now that I think about it" she said.

"what is it Nagisa" yuka said

"well she was the only one that showed emotions" she pointed it out.

"You right she was the only one" said Haruka

"Well then you guys" smiles Kanata "Lets go find her" "Uhe" they smiles

* * *

"IM HERE!" yelled Mato. Everyone looked at Mato and as always with no expression at all, She sighs and went back to her seat. During class she started at the window and sighs. As she looks out she sees the group of people that she met before walking into the main gate.

Her thought "Oi chotto matte what are they doing". Whiling thinking of that she was standing up everyone looked at her.

"Mato what s wrong" the teacher said plainly.

"umm edoo I need to go to the nurse, Yeah the nurse" she nervously laughs

"alright whatever go" Mato sighs as she ran out of the classroom and went infront of the main gates. But while doing so she started to black out. "ugh BRS what now" she thought

"Mato" BRS said in a plain voice.

"Yes what wrong?"

"those people"

"mhmm you mean the group of people standing in front of the main gate" she question

"hai"

"What about them?"

"there something about them"

"like what?"

"I do not know just be careful" Mato nodded as was about to wake up until BRS said one more thing but could hear her.

"er...coming" "Chotto matter BRS what I could hear you" But before she could get an answer she woke up, She looks around and there she sees it was a room. She looks more closely and it was her room. But how? She was getting out of her bed when she sees 3 people from the group of people that was in front of her school.

"AHHHH!" she shouted.

"clam down clam down where not here to hurt you" Haruka said

"Are you feeling better" Orin said in concern

"Yeah you were running and the next thing you know, you blacked out and was on he floor" Nagisa said. "Luckily we were there to help you, if not who knows what would happen" she smiles.

"umm thank you, but who are you?" she question them

"Oh im sorry My name is Haruka" she smiles "and this is Nagisa and Orine" they both waved at her. "what's your name?" "M..Mato" she said.

"What a lovely name" Haruka smiles

Mato sighs "this is going to be a long day...

* * *

Thank you for readin please comment on what you think sorry if it was a but crappy but it gets better I promise


	4. Chapter 4

"I do not know just be careful" Mato nodded as was about to wake up, until BRS said one more thing but could hear her.

"er...coming" "Chotto matter BRS what I couldn't hear you" But before she could get an answer she woke up, She looks around and there she sees it was a room. She looks more closely and it was her room. But how? She was getting out of her bed when she sees 3 people from the group of people that was in front of her school.

"AHHHH!" she shouted.

"clam down clam down where not here to hurt you" Haruka said

"Are you feeling better" Orin said in concern

"Yeah you were running and the next thing you know, you blacked out and was on he floor" Nagisa said. "Luckily we were there to help you, if not who knows what would happen" she smiles.

"umm thank you, but who are you?" she question them

"Oh im sorry My name is Haruka" she smiles "and this is Nagisa and Orine" they both waved at her. "what's your name?" "M..Mato" she said.

"What a lovely name" Haruka smiles

Mato sighs "this is going to be a long day...

* * *

Mato gets up as she heads downstairs as doing so she looks behind her and asked Nagisa a question. "Where my mom and brother" she said. "Oh you mother went shopping as you brother went over his friends house" she said. Mato nodded as she was heading to the living room she heard noises coming from it.

"huh there more?" she question, she then enter the living room as doing so she sees a group of boys chatting to a group of girls. Masato looked at the living room door and sees Mato. She noticed him staring at her. He then spoke.

"Oh hello there are you feeling better" he smiled. As doing so everyone stared at Mato. Mato sweatdrop. she never had this much attention.

"umm if you don't mind me asking but what are you guys doing here" she sweatdrop.

"oh sorry for our rudeness" Chieri stood up. "but where not someone you should be afraid of" she smiles.

"uhe well we were looking for you in order to return this "Masato stood up as he walked towards Mato and handed her a blue star. She looks at it as she look threw her pocket. She then notice that she didn't have the star anymore. She sighs a relief as Masato return something perious to her.

"thank you" she gentle smiles. "oh sorry I didn't get your name?" Masato smiles "Masato" he said. Mato nodded "uhe thank you Masato, this was something very perious to me" she hels it closer to her.

"oh do you guys want some tea" she said going to the kitchen. Everyone nodded. "uhe" Yuka got up. "here let me help you" she offered. Mato and Yuka finished severing the tea for everyone as they both sat down; Everyone became silent.

"So why are you guys here?" Mato spoke.

"well... the reason why we are here is that we wanted to know why is everyone here so..."

"dead?" Mato said.

"yea kinda" sweat drop Nagisa. Mato sighs

"well I all I can say its been happening for a while so I don't know much about it "it was the truth but she couldn't say that there soul are drifting more and more to the darkness.

"Then why are you not like them" Ren smirks at Mato. Mato sweatdrop as she shrugs.

"I don't know that either" she nervously laugh. No name looked trouble as they thought. Why were they brought here? There are no DES? The reason why we were hear is because of the people in them town? They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yosh" Nagisa stood up.

"What wrong Nagisa" said Ittoki

" we are going to perform a concert here" she smiles

"HUH!" Utapri and Mato was shocked.

"A concert?" Mato said. "are you guys perhaps Idols?" she said getting a bit excited. Everyone nodded. Mato looks shocked. "but I never heard any of you people?" she said. They all sweatdrop.

"well..." Nagisa said.

"We are not from this world" bluntly said Masato. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Masato sighs as he looks at everyone. "She'll find out sooner of late" he said.

"W..what do you mean another world" Mato looked at them. Kanata sighs.

"Well We are from both different world. We are Idols from A plant that are band from entertainment, We are called No Name" said Kanata. She then looks at Utapri.

"We are also from a world that are allowed enetertment but soon DES machines came into our world to stop our music." said Haruka Mato thought about it. She didn't feel like there lieing nor she she feel any threat towards them. She then recalls a song in BRS world. She then looks at them.

"alright we'll hold a concert" she said. Utapri and No name smiled.

"But since they wont come willing then I guess we'll have to do it in my school" she said.

"What do you mean Mato-chane" said Natsuki. Mato sweatdrop "Mato-chan...?" she nervously laughs. "Well what I mean is that I got a plan" she smiles at them.

* * *

"It was the next day and Mato was getting ready to head to school" She rushes out the door but as doing so her mother stops her.

"Mato" her mother called.

"Hai ocksama" she said.

"be sure to be careful this time" she said in a worry tone. Mato smiles "Uhe I love you mom" she then leaves. As she left she looks in front of her gate and there was Utapri and No name smiling at her.

"morning" she grinned. As she notice that it was a long time since she last smiled.

"morning Mato" Everyone said. Soon they headed towards her school.

"Alright so that the plan" Mato said.

"Hai" they all nodded.

* * *

Mato waved them goodbye as she goes and enter her school. She looks around and head to the news cast room. Where every morning they give out news to the students. Mato enters the room as she prepares her voice. She then press the red button and began to talk.

"Good morning Mina today is a special day, would everyone please proceed to the gym" she then turns off the mic and leaves the room while doing so. She sees everyone walking to the gym. She nods. "Alright plan one finished" she said and proceeded to the gym. She then also heads to the gym with everyone else. As they made it to the gym and everyone sat down. The lights dim down. Everyone didn't make an expression as they just stood and stared.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" yelled Ittoki.

Everyone stood silent

"Are you ready to have some fun" grinned Syo

No respond. Utapri looked a bit sad as they all nodded there heads. "Ready guys" Ittoki said. "uhe"

* * *

The lights dim down, The kids looked without emotion soon they heard a voice.

DOKI DOKI de koware sou sen PERCENT LOVE HEY!

(10)ARE YOU READY?  
(9)ARE YOU READY?  
(8)ARE YOU READY?  
(7, 6)  
(5)ARE YOU READY?  
(4)ARE YOU READY?  
(3)ARE YOU READY?

(2, 1)

Saa LET'S SONG!  
Yume wo utaou (LET'S SHOUT!)  
Sora ni utaou (LET'S GO!)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
Mirai no chizu wo (YES YES)  
Kimi to egakou  
Kono REVOLUTION (WE ARE)  
Ikimashou (STARISH!)  
Ai wo CHANGE THE STAR  
CHECK IT OUT!

GIRIGIRI na mune no kodou  
UH BABY Gouin ni naru koi no shoudou  
Douchi wo erabu? PRINCESS  
KURA KURA shichau kurai sen PERCENT LOVE

Naze ka?  
Kimi de  
Afureteru  
Kokoro  
Sawagu  
Fushigi na RAVE

Utapri started to shine bright as the kids looks at them there eyes started to show some expression. No Name looked at each other as they smiled and high five each other. Mato looked impressed as her eyes widen hearing that song. BRS was also shocked that. that song was the song that saved BRS.

Mada minu seiza wo  
Futari de tsumuide  
KISU yori  
Sugoi  
Uta de sekai wo tsukurou

Saa LET'S DANCE!  
Yume wo odorou (LET'S SHOUT!)  
Sora ni odorou (LET's GO!)  
Yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa  
Junbi wa OK?

Ikkai kiri no (YES YES)  
SPECIAL jinsei  
Kyoukashou ni wa (WE ARE)  
Nottenai(STARISH)  
Ai wo CHANGE THE STAR  
CHECK IT OUT!

Koyoi wa hora futari de sen PERCENT LOVE

Nanairo no COMPASS ni  
UH HONEY jibun dake no  
BRAND NEW MELODY  
Mitsuketa yo "rashisa" tte yatsu  
Dakara tsutaetainda sen PERCENT LOVE

"The kids started to look likr normal students as they started to shout and sing along. Uta Pri smiled as they kept on singing with all there passion.

Mato soon blacked out she knew that BRS needed to tell her something important. "What's wrong BRS" said Mato, :I cant stop them" she said in a mecankle voice. "What who?" said Mato. "There coming to your world" said BRS. "What! but how?" ato was shocked but soon could hear the music once again. She charged towards No Name.

Tsuyoku  
Hibiku  
KNOCKING ON THE MIND  
BELIEVE HEART  
Soshite  
Toki hanatsu SING

Otokogi Zenkai  
ORION koete  
Niji yori  
Kagayaku  
Hana wo sakasemashou

Saa LET'S PEACE!  
Yume wo toubou yo(LET'S SHOUT!)  
Sora wo toubou yo(LET's GO!)  
Nee saikou na jikan wo tabi shimasen ka?  
Hyakuman kai no (YES YES) shippai datte  
Kono LOVE PASSION (WE ARE)  
Kujikenai (STARISH)  
Ai de CHANGE THE STAR

Ima sugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo  
Datte kimi wo maji de mamoritai kara

"What wrong Mato" said Kanata

"Something bad going to happen" Mato said in serious tone

"what do you mean?" said Nagisa

"Just trust me"

Saa LET'S SONG!  
Yume wo utaou (LET'S SHOUT!)  
Sora ni utaou (LET'S GO!)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichai mashou  
Mirai no chizu wo (YES, YES)  
Kimi to egakou  
Kono REVOLUTION (WE ARE)  
Ikimashou (STARISH!)  
Ai wo CHANGE THE STAR  
CHECK IT OUT!

Koyoi wa hora futari de sen PERCENT LOVE

As the song finished the students started to cheer but as soon as doing so the ground started to shake.

"KAYYY!" everyone yelled.

"MINA get to a safe place" yelled Ittoki. Everyone started to run somewhere safe. Soon a portal open and there were DES ships and machines started to fall down from the sky. Utapri ran towards Haruka who was with Mato. They all looked for the other girls. "Where's Nagisa and the rest?" said Ittoki. "They shrugged there shoulder but Haruka and Mato eyes widen as a man come in front of them and pointed a gun towards them. The guys looked back and 4 more soldiers came towards them.

"Give us the 2 girls" a man commanded they guys looked back to see the only two girls Haruka and Mato. But why Mato. They didn't have time to asked. The guy asked again. "Give us the girls" he said one more time getting ready to shoot.

"NO" yelled Ittoki

"We wont let you take Haruka and Mato" said syo

Everyone agreed. The man smirked "well then I didn't want to do this" the guy was getting ready to shoot when his he fell down as his machines started to brake window.

"Gomen mina it was longer then we had expected" Utapri and Mato looked to see the girls defeated DES machines and the solider that were near them. Mato eyes widen/ Amazing.

"yosh mina" Kanata yelled.

"Hai" then all went back to fight the DES as doing so they another portal opened up everyone eyes widen.

"This is to much" said Chieri

"sonata scared" scared shivers. Suzuko patted sonata head. As the portal open a great figure came out. Mato eyes widen. "D...Dead Master!" she said. Uta Pri heard what Mato said.

"Mato what did you just said" Tokiya said.

Mato looed away. "Mato-chan if you know anything please tell us something" pleaded Natsuki. Mato was about to say something when Dead Master chain appeared behind her and raped it around her next"

"cough cough Ughh" Mato started to struggle Dead Master started to walk towards Mato. Haruka eyes widen. "M...Mato" "Oi let her GO!" yelled Masato as he went running to towards Mato to pull off the chains around her neck. Dead Master looked at Masato and knocked him down with e=her chains.

"MASATO!" yelled everyone, they ran towards him

"tch pathetic humans" she evil smirked. Mato manga to open her eyes a little when she did she saw Masato on the floor. "No..."

"Black Rock Shooter Finally FINALLY this time you shall die" Dead Master smirked

"Black rock shooter? what in the world?" Ren looked at Mato "just who are you"

Mato kept on shrugging Dead Mast slam Mato on the ground hard causing Mato to coughing blood. Uta Pri eyes widen. "Let Mato go!" they all yelled. Haruka was shivering with fear not knowing what to do. "hahaha you pathetic human: she looks at Mato. "It seems like you are very loved here Black Rock Shooter but before I kill you i'll make you suffer a bit" Dead Master looked at Utapri. "No.." Dead Master soon let go of Mato and walked towards Utapri. Utapri stood firm as they grabbed anything that will help them defend themselves from dead master. Mato looks at Dead Master. "No" she said a little louder" Uta pri heard her.

"Mato are you ok" yelled they guys. Mato struggle to get up as she held her arm. "Don't hurt them" Mato spoke. "heh" Dead Master smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it" Mato glared at Dead Master as she heard BRS voice. "Mato let me" BRS said. "alright BRS" Mato looks at Dead Master who only smirked towards her. Utapri was shocked. Mato looked at he friends and sighs she closes her eyes.

"You hurt my friends"

"mhp so what"

Mato opens up her eyes "I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" her eyes were now deep blue as fire came out of one of them. Uta pri was shocked. As Mato fuse with BRS it was so bright from her transformation that No Name saw the light.

"Alright girl we can do this" yelled Kanata

"hai!" everyone started to fight.

Mato was now Black Rock Shooter. She was wearing a binki top and a black shorts as she was wearing a cap with a star and boots. Her hair was shopped and uneven. Utapri looked amazing on seeing Mato now BRS.

"heh finally you finally showed up Black Rock Shooter!" Dead master sends her chained towards BRS. She dodged her attacks as her hand transform into a cannon and started to shoot Dead Master. But Dead Master dodged her attack. Black Rock Shooter had no expression as she kept on aiming at Dead Master. She then finally hit Dead Master. She was thrown into the ground hard.

"Ughh" she coughs of blood. Black rock Shooter aimed her cannon in front of Dead Master. Dead Master glared at black rock shooter. "tch" dead master glared at black rock shooter. She then looks at Utapri and smirked. BRS raised her eyebrow and looked where she was looking her eyes widen. With Black rock shooter being detracted. Dead Master kick Black rock shooter and speed her self towards the group as she sends her chains towards to the girl. The chains were getting closer and before they could dodge them. The chains passed the boys and headed towards Haruka. The boys looked as there eyes widen.

"NAMIE!" Ittoki yelled. Haruka closed her eyes as she waited for what coming next. but she didn't feel anything and soon opened her eyes slowly as doing so she was shocked to see

"cough cough" Black Rock Shooter was spitting out blood but not any other blood it was purple. "M...Mato  
Haruka said slowly said. Black Rock Shooter kneed down as she kept on coughing more and more blood.

"What on earth" Utapri was shocked that they stood still.

"Mato...Mato" Haruka shivering toward BRS. Dead Master walked towards BRS as she smirked and kicked BRS in the stomach.

"UGH!" more blood came out but not a sound.

"NO NO STOP YOUR HURTING MY FRIEND!" Haruka covered BRS.

"HARKUA! the boys yelled"

"heh" Dead Master was ready to kill both when they heard music.

"it cant be" said Celie

"IT IS!" shouted Ittoki

* * *

1,2,3,4!

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

atama no naka

gangan natteru music

heavy rotation

Kanata kick Dead Master and attacked her with her weapon. she smirked  
:sorry you guys we were a little buys" she points at the rest of the machine's.

poppukoon ga hajikeru yoo ni

'suki' toyuu moji ga odoru

kao ya koeo omou

dake de ite mo tatte

mo irarenai konna kimochi ni

narerutte boku wa tsuite iru ne

Dead Master glared at them as she uses her attacks. No Name dodged it as they kept on singing.

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

kimi ni ae te dondon chikazuku

sono kyori ni MAX hai tenshon

"ARGHH AHHH!" she held her ears. She couldn't handle the music, the warmth of it was to much for her. As she was going to attack BRS appeared and punched Dead Master in the face. Soon it was a firce battle between Dead Master and Black Rock shooter.

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

haato no oku janjan

afureru itoshi sa ga

heavy rotation

When they finished there song. They looked at Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter where stilling fighting. NO Name was shocked in seeing so much brusies from them and not one wanted to lose.

"Where Mato-san and who that girl?" said Orin

"The girl is Mato" said Ren

"WHAT" No Name was shocked

Finally Black Rock Shooter used her cannon and shot around Dead Master making dust appear Utapri and Dead Master started to cough as they couldn't see anything around them. It was soon quite as the dust cleared up Utapri and No Name eyes widen.

"No..."

"way.."

"how.."

"AHHHHH!" Dead Master yelled in pain. what they saw was Black Rock Shooter stab a long blade threw Dead Master body. Dead Master was shacking as she felt the pain. BRS stood there without emotion. Dead Master touched her blade as she glared at BRS and smirked. No Name and Utapri where to shocked to speak. Kanata covered her little sister eyes. As the rest saw in horror. BRS looked at her friends. As Mato eyes widen and looked at where they were looking and see that Dead Master was once again stabbed by her but this time it was different. She was smiling. She soon slid down and landed in her own piled of blood. BRS stood still and finally Dead Master disappeared. BRS looks at Utapri and No Name she looks down.

Soon Black Rock Shooter left Mato body and went back to her own world. Where there was peace once more and Dead Master finally went back to Yumi. Mato looked at her friends. And sighs

"Are you guys alright" she said in concern

"I'm sorry that you had to see that" she said with no emotion.

No Name and Uta Pri said nothing. Mato stared to walk away. As doing so Masato stopped her. She looked at him with a confused looked. "w..what" she said in a depressing voice. Masato smiled

"It's alright were not scared of you" he smiles. "you were trying o protect us that a;; right" he looked at her neck. "Plus you took more beating then us" he careless her neck. Mato blushes as she started to tear up a little.

"WAHH!" she started to cry as she hugs Masato, he blushes as he smiles at her and rubs her head. Utapri and No Name smiled as they walk towards Mato trying to clam her down. She smiles at them. As they head back to her house. Mato decided to tell everyone the truth. after some explaining they all nodded and asked a important question to Mato.

"Are you willing to help us" Nagisa looked at her in a serious way.

"What do you mean?" Mato was confused

"As you can see we are fighting these people that are called DES, There people that want to destroy human kind and imprison them with force" said Chieri. "There trying to take there hope away and by doing so there trying to put people soul into darkness. so in order to defeat them we must sing with our heart and destroyed what the main cause of it and seeing that you destroyed it you might become a big part in our help" said Kanata.

"mhmm" Mato started to think about it. As doing so her phone rang. She looked at it and her eyes widen it was Yumi.

"Chotto matter mina ill be right back.

* * *

"LUCHIA! hurry up were going to be late" yelled Hanon

"Gomen im coming im coming" yelled Luchia. Luchia running down from her room and reach Honan. "sorry Honan Hippo kept me up all day talking about some thing: she laughs,

"Moan Luchia whatever lets get going" they both started to run towards to school.

DING DONG DING DONG

"ha ha ha S...Safe" they both reached to there classroom.

"Hanon Luchia you barley made it in time" said Rina. Hanon glared at Luchia and sighs. "If Luchia hadn't overslept we would have beem earlier"

"moa Honan I said sorry" Luchia begged. Hanon sighs "its alright I forgive you"

"Hanon, Luchia class is starting: said Rina

"uhe" they head towards there seat as lesson started.

* * *

"So how's your friend" Nagisa smiled. Mato smiled and nodded happily.

"She's fine, she also said to tell you gets thank you" she smiled.

"That great" Yuka grinned

"Oh and one more think" Mato smiled "I'll join you guys"

"REALLY!" everyone was happy

"Hai! I want to help also help those people that lost there ways" said Mato

"Yoshi then lets get going" Yelled Kanata she pressed a button and there a portal appeared. There showing a nice beach area there eyes widen. As they started to walk to the portal. As doing so Haruka looked down as she sighs.

"What am I going to do, I cant help them...I MUST BE STRONGER!" soon they all went into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pervious chapter **

**"Oh and one more think" Mato smiled "I'll join you guys"**

**"REALLY!" everyone was happy**

**"Hai! I want to help also help those people that lost there ways" said Mato**

**"Yoshi then lets get going" Yelled Kanata she pressed a button and there a portal appeared. There showing a nice beach area there eyes widen. As they started to walk to the portal. As doing so Haruka looked down as she sighs.**

**"What am I going to do, I cant help them...I MUST BE STRONGER!" soon they all went into the portal.**

* * *

No Name, Utapri and Mato went through the portal. As the enter the portal they opened there eyes and hear seagulls and the ocean waves. There eyes widen. "WOW!" everyone said. The were on a beach and see people having a great time, surfing and just swimming around. They all look at each other and grinned.

"Wow this is such an amazing place" smiled Nagisa

"Hai we haven't been in a beach for a long time" smiled Makoto. Sonata gives an evil grin and comes behind from Makoto. "eh he eh he" she grabs her tummy. "you have gain weight didn't you" she chuckles.

"AHHH SONATA!" grabs backs away and pouts. Everyone laughs as they started to walk.

"Wow this is the first time being in a beach" said Mato

"Really" Masco eyes widen.

"Hai, I never really had time nor the money to go to the beach and plus my mom recently move to the nice place that I've been going to school. I also didn't have any friends at that time. So this is the first time for me" *rubs back of her head* she grins at them.

"Mato..." Masco sadly smiled.

"Well then why don't we go to a hotel and we can go to the beach" grins Ittoki. Haruka nods as she smiles at everyone. "But what hotel should we go and plus is there any hotels at all" Haruka said.

"REALLY" Mato eyes widen as she smiles.

* * *

They started to think as doing so they see a building and it looks at a hotel. Everyone looks at each other and nods. They started to walk towards the building. They reach the building as they enter the building a girl with purple hair greeted them.

"Hello welcome to our hotel" she politely smiles at them.

"Hello" Kanata started to answer "We want to know if we are able to stay here for 2 night" said Kanata. The purple hair girl smiled and nodded. "well if you don't mind please come this way so we can get you in" She lead Kanata towards the desk. Utapri and Mato looked amazed.

"Wow Kanata really mature for her age" said Ren. Mimori smiled.

"My Kanata was always like that" she places her hand on her cheek as she smiles at Ren.

"I see" he smiles back.

"Well then were all set" Kanata came back with keys. She sweatdrop as she looks at them. They all looked at her confused like. "What wrong Kanata" Mimori looked worried.

"Well..."

* * *

"WHAT!" Everyone was shocked.

"W..What do you mean were going to share rooms" Makoto stuttered. Tokiya raised his eyebrow. "Meaning that each one of us will be paired by 2 or 3 and it might be either boy or girl together in the same room" he said.

"Hai, they don't have enough room nor enough beds for all of us since where a lot *sweatdrop* so the only thing we can do is just be paired with a person" she looks at them.

"I guess it can't be helped huh" Masaco sighs

"ALRIGHT I"M WITH HARKUA" yelled celie as he goes and hugs her,

"Oi" the guys glared at ceilie

"I'm with Haruka" said syo

"No I want haru-chan" said Natsuki hugs Haruka..

"No I'll be with Haruka" Masco firmly grabbed Haruka as doing so Ren smirked at him and grabbed the other arm of Haruka. "Now. Now why don't little lamb stay with me" Ren smiled at Haruka as she blushed looking at him. Mato looked at Masco and pouts.

"Mina..." Haruka was in trouble. Ittoki noticed it and calm everyone down but they all ignored him. The rest of the girls including Mato was starting to get pissed and annoyed of the guys. They then pulled Haruka away from the boys and glared at them. They all flinched. Haruka nervously laughs as she looks at the girls.

"Why don't you pick Haruka" said Orin

"EH!"

"Yea this way it will be easier and faster" smiled Yuka

"umm well.." she looks at the boys. They all waited passionately for Haruka to answer. She sweatdrop.

"I pick..." she looks at them.

"Ittoki" she finally said it. Ittoki eyes widen as so was the boys.

"awww no fair" whine Celie

"Ikke you better not have to much fun" he smirked at Ittoki. Ittoki blushed real hard as he started to denied what Ren said. Haruka blushed.

"Well then" Kanata smiled "Here are your roommates,"

"Masaco with Mato"

"Mimori with Ren"

"Chieri with Tokiya"

"Ceilie with Suzuko"

"Sonata, Makoto, Orin with Natsuki"

"Me and Syo" She looks at Nagisa and hands her own key. She looks confused at Kanata as she handed her, her keys. "So I don't get a room mate" she looks at Kanata. She nods.

"Awww Lucky" sonata smiled as she jumped with joy.

"Yeah you are lucky, you don't need to spend time with a little kid" she sighs

"Oi aren't you a kid as well" syo shot back. Kanata grins at syo as he sulks. Everyone started to laugh as they where heading to there rooms. They hear a loud yell.

"MOA! HIPPO STOP BARGEING IN WHEN I'M TAKING A BATH!" she yells at her pet penguin as she was walking down stairs. She then looks at the main entrance and sees a group of teens younger and older staring at her. She laughs nervously.

"LUCHIA!" the girl yells at her giving her the *don't give away our secret* look. Luchia sweatdrop. Utapri, Mato and No Name looked at Luchia.

"umm... eto" as trying to think of an excuse a girl with long green hair enter the building. "Oi Luchia hurry up we got to go or we'll be late" as she was saying that to Luchia she finally notice a group of people in front of her.

"umm did something happen" she said

"Lina no no lets hurry were going to make Honan mad" she bows at the guest and heads out.

"What, that was weird " said syo

"Yeah" everyone agreed. They soon head out to there rooms and head out to buy some cloths and swim wear.

* * *

"Moa... that was so embarrassing" Luchia sighs as she was walking with Lina and Hanon to school.

"hahaha man I can't believe that I wasn't there to see it" laughs Hanon.

"But Luchia who were those people" said Lina

"mhmm I don't know but I guess I'll be seeing them more now. Since they will be staying at the hotel" she said. As she was thinking someone came behind from Luchia and pat her back.

"Yo Luchia" a boy with orange spiky hair greeted her.

"Kito!" she jumps towards him hugging him. Kito smiled as he hugged her back. They soon both let go and held hands as they walk towards school.

"Hey Honan, Lina" Kaito smiled at them

"Hi Kaito" they both said.

"What are you guys talking about?" he was curious to know.

"Oh nothing just some people booking into Luchia hotel" Hanon said.

"Like?"

"Some random teenagers" said Luchia. "But what weird was there cloths and they look kind of forgein" Luchia said while thinking about it. Everyone looked at her and sighs as they were going to continue to take the bell rang. They all rushed towards class barely making it.

* * *

"WAH!" the girl looked at the cloths. The all sat down tired from all the bags they haded to carry. "Ughhh how many more cloths do you girls need" whine Syo. They girls looked at each other and giggled.

"aww don't worry we'll be done soon" they all smiled. The boys whine...

As they were finished and headed towards there rooms. They spot something usual on the ocean. They all went to check it out but before they could make it, it disappear. They all looked at each other confused. "that was a fin right" said Orin. Everyone nodded. "Well this is quit mysterious but lets go back and change so we can have some fun" smiled Kanata Everyone nodded. They all went towards there room and soon met everyone in front of the main gate as they were leaving/ Mato blacked out for a min.

"Mato..." BRS said

"What wrong Black Rock shooter" Mato was concern

"She's coming"

"What? but I thought Yumi was fine" she was confused.

"Not her another one" BRS said it without emotion. Mato looks depressed, she didn't want any more fights but she must protect these people. Mato nodded. She soon opens her eyes and sees herself laying onto of Masaco lap. She blushes deep red as she quickly gets up. Masaxo looked confused, he soon smiles at her. "Well how was your short sleep" he smiles. Mato blushes she mumbles.

"Sly"

"huh?" Masaco didn't hear.

"nothing" she said as she looks out there she seeing the rest of her friends playing around and having fun. She smiles. She started to get up but as doing Masaco grabbed her arm. She looks at him shocked.

"are you sure your feeling well to go and play" he looked at her concern. She smiles and nodded. Masaco sighs as he stands up. "Well then I guess lets have some fun then" they head towards to the rest of the group.

"MATO!" the girls yelled. She looked at them surprise but soon smiles at them.

"Don't worry you guys I'm fine" she smiles. They all smiled and sighs of relief. 'That great" They all grabbed her hand and started to play around. As they guys were playing and having fun. Ittoki decided to try out surfing she some how manga to grab himself a surf board and swam out into the ocean to grab some wave. As doing so everyone stared and watch Ittoki. Haruka looked at him worriedly. As he got up his board, At first he was alright but soon then a wave out of no where went onto of Ittoki making him fall off his board.

"ITTOKI!" everyone yelled.

* * *

"Oi Luchia why don't we go out for a swim" smiled Kaito

"Hai" agreed Luchia

"Hey what about us" Hanon pouts. "oh why don't you bring your boyfriends as well" said Katio. "Yeah it could be like a date or something" smiled Luchia. Lina and Hanon nod in agreement as they called there boyfriends and soon they all met up at the beach. Kito grabbed his surf board and started to surf as for the others they were watching at Kaito surf.

"KAITO your amazing!" Luchia shouted at Kaito as he gives a wink towards Luchia. They guys sweatdrop as they smiled at both at them.

"Well then Hanon lets go and swim" Nagisan head towards the ocean."Moa Nagisan" Hanon smiled as she soon enters the water she turned into a mermaid. "Oi Hanon be careful its still bar day light" Lina warn them. Hanon ignored Lina as she was having fun with Nagisan. As she sighs Masahiro taps her shoulder.

"Lina why don't we have some fun" he kindly offers his hand towards her. She blushes a bit as she nodes and accepts his offer. As Kaito finished surfing he tried to find Luchia. She looked everywhere and soon got worried.

"LUCHIA!" he yelled. He was walking towards the land as doing so something grabbed his leg. He flinched as he looked to see. He smiles.

"Luchia..." Kaito sighs.

"hehehe" she grins she was now in her mermaid form.

They were all having a blast when they saw a boy with red hair surfing. Luchia took a closer look her eyes widen. "Mina its them the people that booked into out hotel today" she called out Kaito and the rest. They all swam towards Luchia and behind the rock they hid. Then they saw the people that Luchia was talking about.

"WOA! there hot!" Hanon had hearts into her eyes.

"Oi Hanon you have me already: Nagisan started to get jealous. Hanon chuckles "I know Nagisan no one beat you" she smiles at him causing him to blushed. As they were going to head back they hear yelling.

"ITTOKI!" Luchia jerks back to see the red hair teen named Ittoki fell onto the ocean and it seem that he didn't get up. She looks at the group the guys tired to find Ittoki. But couldn't without second thought Luchia jumped and swam down towards Ittoki.

"Luchia!" Kaito yelled. Luchia ignored Kaito and head towards Ittoki.

* * *

"All I could remember was just a deep blue ocean I was blacking out. I was going more and more deeper into the ocean" Ittoki brought out his hand and one finally thought he had. "Haruka..." as she was about to close his eye he sees a blonde long pig tail girl and what this she has a tail. He soon was black out. He then opened his eyes. To see that he was on land. He looked around him and as doing so he sees the girl that saved him from drowning.

"W...Wait" he called out

"The girl looked back but soon shot down to the ocean there he sees her pink tail.

"W...What a mermaid" Ittoki was shocked as he was getting up he hears people screaming his name.

"ITTOKI!" everyone ran towards him. "Mina.." he grins at them knowing he's going to get scolded by Tokiya later on.

"What happen how did you end up here?" Nagisa said in concern.

"ummm I don't think you guys will believe me" he nervously laugh. They all glared at Ittoki he soon gave in. He sighs

"Well... a mermaid saved me" he blushes a little.

"MERMAID!" they all looked shocked.

"Hai" he nervously laughs. They all thought about it but soon believe him. Sonata started to jump.

"ohh mermaid, mermaids" she jumped with joy.

"mhp no wonder where here" Ren smirked.

"Yeah I can't believe mermaids are real" Smiled Natsuki. As everyone talking about it Haruka stood quite as she walks away from her friends. Ittoki noticed it and started to walk behind Haruka. Haruka was walking to far from the group but Ittoki was right behind her waiting for the right time to talk with her. He was about to speak when a lady came towards Haruka.

"Well hello there little lady" the girl with reddish long hair wearing long purple dress looked at her.

"h...hello" she didn't feel comfortable with this lady. She started walking towards her but as doing so Ittoki stood in front of Haruka protected her.

"Ittoki" she said surprise.

"Hello there miss what do you want from her?" Ittoki looked at her seriously. The Lady smirked.

"Oh nothing just doing my job" she then summons 2 dragon water monster and attack Ittoki and Haruka. Lucky Ittoki grabbed her in time and dodged the attack. The lady smirked.

"GET THE GIRL!" she commons her monster. The rush towards her as Ittoki covers Haruka a beam of light shines. They opened there eyes to see a boy with orange hair guarding in front of them. He smiles towards them.

"Don't worry your safe" he smiled.

"Tch" the lady was now angry as she was going to common more monster to attack. They hear a voice.

"Stop it right there" Ittoki and Haruka looked at the voice that said that and there eyes widen to see 4 girls stand in front of the boy.

"You try to hurt my boyfriend and for that I wont forgive you" Luchia said. Haruka and Ittoki sweatdrop but as doing so they hear there name being called out from behind them.

"ITTOKI, HARKUA are you guys alright" they all yelled but soon stop at there tracks. There eyes widen to see 2 water monster.

"Tch more people" She was about to leave until Luchia stopped her.

"OH no your not Izura" Luchia looked at Hanon and Lina as they nod.

Pitch Pitch Pitch voice Live Start! As they were about to sing the girl smirked oh no not this time. A portal open No Name and the rest eyes widen as they saw DES mechines coming out from the portal. "W..What going on?" Luchia was shocked. They then started ti fure at them with there guns. Lucky there were able to dodge there attacks and manage to escape.

"Luchia" Kaito yelled at her, Masahiro and Nagisan yelled at Lina and Hanon as well. They all hadded to retreat as the girl was laughing evilly. No Name didnt have there weapons at the time and needed to retreat with Utapri and Mato.

"puff puff" "I can't believe there working for those monster" said Mato. Ittoki look behind him seeing that the 3 girls and 3 guys were no longer there.

"Who were those people" he questioned

"Yeah but they had such strange cloths" Celie said

"Sonata thinks there cloths were cute" she pouts as Nastsuki argrees .

"Well who ever they are they might know something that we don't" Toykia looked seriouse at them. They all nodded. "But first we need one thing" Toykia looked at No Name and Mato. Haruka stood up in front and with determation she looked a them.

"I want...no WE want to all leave how to fight" she looked determained ta them. No Name and Mato eyes widen as they all look at each one and another as they soon began to smile.

"Yosh we shall teach you guys how to fight the DES" Kanata smiles. Utapri smiled as they all nodded.

"But Haruka" Ittoki looked at her concern. "Are you sure about this, i mean we can just protect you" All the boys nodded.

"Ikke right Little Lamb we dont want you to get in harms way" Ren said

"I know you guys mean well..But i want to help you guys as well i want to defend myself in battles like these" she looks at them alittle dsad. The boys sighs as Ittoki pat her head. "Yosh Harkua if you want to fo it then were not going to stop you but we will still going to protect you and everyone else" he said in determation. They all smiled including Haruka.

"Hai!" she smiles.

"Yosh mina first we need to find a place that were about to practice in priviate" Kanata said.

"Oh then why not here" Makoto point where there were big rocks blocking from the beach and it seems no one will come here. Everyone nodded in angreement "Alright we will start pratice right now" Kanta smiles.

"WHAT!" utapri was shocked. No Name innocently smile at them. "Where not going easy on you guys" Kanata looked at Haruka."and that also mean you Haruka, you'll be treated the same as the guys" Haruka nodded. Soon then they began to practice.

* * *

**With Luchia and her friends **

*Puff Puff* they all ran away from the battle. They all looked each other in concern, hi=orrfile in matter of fact that they will leave dueing battle. Luchia and the rest looked conccern about them.

"Luchia can't believe that we left them" Luchia said sadly. Kaito hugged the pink mermaid started to feel alittle more relaxed.

"Luchia..." both Hanon and Lina were both worried as well.

"But we couldnt do anything this time it was to much and the villens there were different they were going to KILL us" Lina said in a serious voice. Everyone looked at her. "Luchia Hanon somthing off and i dont like it one bit" she contuined. "They were after that girl" she stated. Luchia then joulted up her head after remembering about the girl and the boy.

"Chotto matte mina that girl and boy they go to our hotel" she yelled. Everyone eyes widen."yosh Luchia Hanon we know what we need to do right" They both nodded. "We need to go check out these 'people'" Lina said as they all nodded and headed towards the pearl hotel. As the eneter the hotel her sister greeted her.

"Oh Luchia welcome back oh and you brought your friends" she smiles at her "I need help later on so please when you have time help me put these things away" as she said that she left to go and work more.

"Alright nee-san" Luchia smiled. But being Luchia her friends sighs and nugged Luchia arm. "oi Luchia asked your sister about these new people that booked in today" Hanon said.

"Oh chotto matte Nee-san" she nervously laugh at her sister. Her sister looked at her confusing but aswered back.

"Hai?" she started to think and remember. "oh you mean the people that booked all the room today?" she said.

"Hai Nee-san" Luchia smiled

"well it seem like there really nice people" she smiles."They plus the girl name Kanata seem like she knew what to do but there such young teenagers, I didn't want them to go boy and girl but it seem like it was the only way" she sighs

"Ohh.."Everyone sighs but soon realized what she said.

"WHAT!" even the guys where shoked to hear.

"hai hai" Her sister said

"That means"...Lina blushed

"Wow brave people they must be friend America or something" Hanon pouts as she looks at Nagisa. Nagisa looked back at honan and gave her a *what wrong look?* Hanon sighs.

"Hanon" Luchia and Lina sighs.."mhmm what" she crosses her arms.

"Well Nee-san thanks for the help" she smiles at her elder sister. "Umm hehe no problem Luchia" she smiles at her and headed back to her daily work. Everyone sighs.

"So now what' Kaito said

"Yeah we didnt get much information from it" Masahiro said

"man whatever why dont we just ask directly" Nagisan Whine... As he was opening the door his eyes widen to see...

* * *

"Yoshi one more time" Kanata yelled at them. "HAI!" Utapri swing the sword, other fought each other in comback. Haruka was taught how to kick and fight also using the sword. *puff Puff* they became sweating and tired from the hard work.

"Come on Harkua-chan you can do it!" encourage Orin. "Yea you can do it" Yuka yelled . "HAI!

"No no more like this" Kanta help Syo with the sword. "uhe" but he didnt much help because of his acting he was able to jump high and fight as well but he still needed more practice and was lucky that Kanata was willing to take her time to help him.

Like this" he said "Hai" as she was reaching for the sword Syo was also reaching it at that time but as doing so t hey both touched there hands. They both blushed. "Ohh Sorry" Kanta blushes. "N..No its alright" Chieri was helping Tokiya as Sonata, Suzuko was helping Natsuki, Mimori was helping Ren, Makoto was helping Celie. Mato was going to help Maxaso but it seem like he knew how to handle a sword. She smiles at him and watch him practice. Masaco noticed it and smiled back at her. She blushes as she was getting up she stubble alittle and was about to fall. As she was ready to fall in the ground Masaco quickly with his reflex catches her. She blushes

"Umm s..sorry" she studdered alitte. Masaco smiled and nodded.

"Umm do you need any help with fighting or stuff" she was getting embarresed.

"Hai" he smiles, Her eyes widen as she smiles back."Hai!" she started to help him. As for Ittoki and Harkua, Nagisa was helping them with there comback and sword manship.

"Yosh one more time" she yelled.

"Hai" they both yelled.

"Nanami are you alright" Ittoki said worridly

"Hai" she said and looks back at Nagisa determaid. Ittoki smiled and contuined practicing. It was getting dark and Kanta brought water for everyone.

"Here you guy, you guys" They nodded and drank the water.

"You guys did well" Yuka smiled.

"Hai"Orin nodded in agreement

"Thank you" They all smiled.

"Alright since it was a practice lets all head back for a nice rest" Kanata said. As they were heading Ittoki opened the fornt door and all they could hear was.

"AH!"

* * *

**Sorry you guys if anyone is reading this when i have time ill go back and fix my mistake but for now i hope who ever reading this like it:D **

**Reiview oh and HAPPY THANKGIVING MINA!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pervious Chapter **_

_**"Umm s..sorry" she studdered alitte. Masaco smiled and nodded.**_

_**"Umm do you need any help with fighting or stuff" she was getting embarresed.**_

_**"Hai" he smiles, Her eyes widen as she smiles back."Hai!" she started to help him. As for Ittoki and Harkua, Nagisa was helping them with there comback and sword manship.**_

_**"Yosh one more time" she yelled.**_

_**"Hai" they both yelled.**_

_**"Nanami are you alright" Ittoki said worridly**_

_**"Hai" she said and looks back at Nagisa determaid. Ittoki smiled and contuined practicing. It was getting dark and Kanata brought water for everyone.**_

_**"Here you guy, you guys" They nodded and drank the water.**_

_**"You guys did well" Yuka smiled.**_

_**"Hai"Orin nodded in agreement**_

_**"Thank you" They all smiled.**_

_**"Alright since it was a practice lets all head back for a nice rest" Kanata said. As they were heading Ittoki opened the fornt door and all they could hear was.**_

_**"AH!"**_

_**Ittoki looked to see...**_

* * *

_"EHH!" Ittoki was shocked to see the boy that was with the 3 girls trying to protect him and Haruka. Nagisan jolted as he fell in the ground surprise. Hanon ran towards her boyfriend. _

_"Oi Nagisan what the matt..." her eyes widen to see Ittoki and the rest behind them all sweating and tired. Luchia and the rest was walking where Hanon was until they see the 2 person that was being attack by Izura. _

_"AH!" Luchia yelled. Utapri and the rest looked at her confused. Lucky Rina came up and covered her mouth knowing that they might start getting suspious. Kaito and Masahiro looked surprise as well. But soon went back to reality _

_"Oi what's going on" Tokiya started to get pissed. No name and the rest *sweatdrop* _

_"Umm aren't you guys..." Nagisan was about to finished the sentence when Hanon covered his mouth. She laughs nervously towards Tokiya. "Oh silly Nagisan what are you talking about?" Hanon tried to change the subject. But Tokiya didn't buy it one bit, neither did the rest. The air became thick and weird._

_"Umm" a girl spoke up. They all looked at her. "Eto...do you mind if we can go to our room" Haruka kindly smiled at them. Luchia and the rest realized that they are paid customers at this hotel. Rina shook Luchia...she nodded._

_"Oh gomen my friend was just spacing out" Luchia bowed. _

_"Oh no it's ok" Haruka sweatdrop_

_"Oh I'm Luchia I am the sister of the owner of this hotel" Luchia smiles. _

_"These are my friends" she points at them. _

_"hello I'm Hanon" she smiles. "This kid right here is my boyfriend" she grins. "Oi Hanon who's the kid here" Nagisan sighs but soon smiles after hearing boyfriend from her. "Well I'm Nagisan sorry if I scared you" Nagisa smiled_

_"Hello I'm Rina" she half smiled_

_"Hello I'm Masahiro, Rina boyfriend" He smiles at her, she blushes as she looks away._

_"Yo I'm Kaito and Luchia boyfriend" He grins, Luchia smiles with a hint of blush. Utapri, No Name and Mato all nodded. "well then it's our turn" Ittoki grins, They all nodded. First started the boys.  
_

* * *

_"Hello I'm Ittoki" The red head grinned_

_"HI MY NAME IS NATSUKI!" he jumps in smiling _

_"Name is Syo" _

_"Hello I'm Cecil and I LOVE HARUKA!" he said while hugging her. The boys tried to yank him from Haruka. Luchia and the rest Sweatdrop. _

_"Hello my lovely Ladies My name is Ren" He hands a rose to Hanon. Hanon soon had eyes shape as hearts. Nagisan looked pissed. "Oi Hanon!" he yelled. Hanon nervously laughs. _

_"sorry for my friend" a boy sighs "My name is Masato" _

_"Tokiya" he said in a serious voice. Kaito noticed it but didn't want to let them get suspicious. _

_"Well then its our turn" the girls smiles. _

_"Hello I'm Nagisa" she smiled. "Oh" Nagisan said. "Me and you has similar names huh" he smiles. She nodded. _

_"Hello I'm Yuka" the yellow hair pig tail smiled at them. _

_"My name is Orin" she kindly smiles at them _

_"Hello I'm Kanata" she grins _

_"Me me me" A smile girl jumped "My name is Sonata" she grins, she then jumped on a girl with green short hair. "This is my..." she was about ti finished when she was bong on the head. "S..o...n...a...t...a" Kanata said in a evil voice. Sonata nervously laughs. "hehe gomen Nee-san" she rubs her head. Suzuko chuckles softy. _

_"Sorry for the intrusion I'm Suzuko" she bows. Melody sweatdrop_

_"M..My N..Name I..Is M...Makoto" she said nervously_

_"Hello I'm Chieri" she said confidently._

_"Hello I'm Haruka nice to meet you" she smiles at everyone._

_"And I'm Mato" Mato grins at them. "Well it's nice to meet you all" Luchia smiles."__If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask" She said to the gang. They all nodded. They soon went into there rooms._

* * *

_"Luchia don't you think that was a little weird" Hanon said. Luchia sweatdrop. "Well at least we know there name" Luchia nervously laughs. "Luchia right" Kaito said. Luchia smiles at him. _

_"At least we know now that they are staying at this hotel, knowing that Luchia and Hanon since you guys live here you might find out why Izura wants Haruka" Kaito said in a serious tone. Masahiro nodded in agreement. _

_"Kaito might be right" he said. Everyone nodded in agreement. _

_"Well I guess we'll be going then" Kaito Nagisan and Masahiro gave a kiss to there girlfriends and headed out. Rina decided to stay over to help Hanon and Luchia with the investigation. the 3 of them went into Luchia room for a sleepover. Soon they all slept. _

* * *

_Nagisa was getting ready to go to sleep until she heard a voice. _

**_"Nagisa" the voice called. _**

**_"Acchan" Nagisa said out loud. _**

**_"Nagisa" Acchan called out once more. _**

**_"Hai Acchan what's wrong" she said worriedly _**

**_"Nagisa I see you made new friends" Acchan warmly said to Nagisa. Nagisa smiled. "Hai" _**

**_"That good" she smiles. _**

**_"But Nagisa there are more trails ahead" Acchan said in a serious tone. Nagisa stood and listen. _**

**_"The DES found out that you and your new friends are getting closer to defeating them. They are now regrouping with unknown people with magical powers and elements" Acchan said_**

**_"You and No Name must be careful you must defeat the DES" Acchan said_**

**_"But Acchan we don't have enough weapons to destroy the DES machines: Nagisa said worriedly. Acchan smiled at Nagisa. _**

**_"Do not worry I will send someone to help you with the DES flying machines" Acchan said. _**

**_"What who?" Nagisa wanted to know who was going to come but as she was going to question Acchan she spoke. _**

**_"But she wont be here for long she will return to her world once she handed you the equipment that you need" Acchan said. "Don't worry Nagisa I know you and you knew friends are going to be fine" Acchan comfort Nagisa. Nagisa nodded. Acchan soon disappear. _**

_*sighs* I hope your right Acchan. I Hope your right. Nagisa soon fell asleep. But not knowing that Luchia overheard a little of the conversation of Nagisa. It was by lucky the Nagisa and Luchia room was right next to each other but it was more Lucky that she overheard Nagisa talking. _

_"Who's? Acchan and what are DES?" Luchia was confused but needed to tell the gang tomorrow she soon headed to sleep. _

* * *

_The Next morning Nagisa woke up she dressed up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. While walking down the hallway to reach the stairs she bumped into a person. _

_"Ouch oh sorry" she said sleepy _

_"Oh no it's ok" a girl said. Nagisa soon looked to see who it was and it was Luchia. She was now fully awake. "oh Good Morning Luchia" Nagisa smiled. "Good Morning Nagisa" Luchia smiled back. _

_"Are you going to get breakfast" Luchia said_

_"Hai, you wanna come" Nagisa offered. _

_"Gomen I have to go to school" Nagisa soon realized that she was wearing a pink uniform. "Oh your going to school" Nagisa said. _

_"Hai" she smiles she then looks at Nagisa. "That weird shouldn't you be going to school as well" Luchia said getting suspicious of Nagisa. Nagisa sweatdrop. "oh umm we don't have school" she nervously laughs. _

_"WHAT!" Luchia was surprise. "Why?" Luchia was now more curious. "umm well we umm..." she had to think of something quick and soon got an idea. "Well were we come from we start school in 2 weeks were still on our vacation" she nervously smiles at Luchia hoping to believe what she said. _

_"Aww man no fair Lucky" she pouts at Nagisa. "I wish I still had vacation" she sighs. "Umm...Luchia-san aren't you going to be late" Nagisa said. "AH!" Luchia looked at the time to see she only had 10 mins of until the bell rings. "Gomen Nagisa got to go" she rushed out of the downstairs and out the door. Nagisa sighs of relief. _

_"I'm glad she fell for it" she said while walking down to eat her breakfast. As doing so she sees the rest of her friends eating. _

_"Oh Morning Nagisa" Yuka smiled. _

_"Morning Yuka" Nagisa smiles as she sat down beside her, eating her breakfast. _

_"What took you so long" Orin said. Nagisa sighs. "Long story" she said while eating her breakfast. After she was all done she called everyone down and told them what happen between her and Luchia. _

_"wow you got lucky Nagisa" said syo_

_"uhe" Nagisa nodded. "but that good that you came up with the idea" Natsuki smiled. "Nagisa blushes as she nodded. "Thanks". _

_"Yosh lets go to the beach" Kanata smiled. _

_"Huh why?" they all looked confused. _

_"We have to still practice on your sword man ship." Kanata said. They all nodded and went to get the bathing suit and headed out. They practice all night but soon took a lunch break. It was # o clock as student were leaving school. Utpri kept on practicing once they were don't for the day. No Name looked at each other and nodded. "Well as a treat" Yuka smiled. _

_"We'll sing a song for your guys" Mato eyes widen as she smiled seeing for the first time an Idol singing in front of her. She said Next to Masato without noticing. Masato looked at her but then smiled as they all waited for there song. _

* * *

_"**YOU DIDN'T GET THE GIRL!" a man yelled **_

_**"i'm sorry but those stupid mermaids got in the way" Izura said. **_

_**"Not only that but they escaped when your machine's came" she looks at the man. **_

_**"THAT NO EXCUSED!" he yelled. **_

_**"You are going with these people" he call forth other sea monster. Izura looked angry but couldn't say anything. **_

_**"Even if it means killing them" He evilly grins at them. "We must stop these people that sing and give hope" he looks at Izura "take the mermaid leader as well" he smirks and the other 2 girls with them. "hai" she bows and leaves. **_

_**"wait one more thing" the man smirks. **_

_**"Here bring this girl along with you" a yellow hair girl appeared with no emotion and looked like a robot. Izura nodded and soon left.**_

* * *

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

Jitensha zenryoku de  
PEDARU kogi nagara  
Saka wo noboru  
Kaze ni fukuranderu  
SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii

Yatto kitzuita  
Hontou no kimochi  
Shoujiki ni yukun da  
Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo  
Hashire!

_Nagisa was dancing, so was everyone else they were having singing. This was also a good practice for them. _

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi  
Sarakedasou yo_

Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Kimi ni...

_Utapri and Mato where smiling as the girls try to sing along with the song. As they were having a great time they did not know Irzua where watching them and waiting for the right time to strike,_

* * *

_"Luchia..." whined Hanon. _

_"Gomen Hanon, Rina" Luchia smiles. _

_"Man Luchia why couldn't finish cleaning faster" sighs Kaito. "Moa Kaito" she pouts. They soon began to laugh. _

_"Oi mina" Masahiro said. _

_"What wrong Masahiro" Nagisan said. _

_"Shh" he said to Nagisan. "mhmm?" _

_"Listen" Everyone stood quite... _

_"Dondon afure dasu  
__Ase mo nuguwazu ni  
Sugao no mama  
Komorebi no TONNERU  
Natsu e tsutzuku chika michi sa"_

_"what a happy song" Luchia smiled. Hanon and Rina nodded happily. They soon started to walk towards the lovely music. When they noticed they were all in a beach and the music was right behind this big rock. Izura notice Luchia and the rest and waited for them to transform. _

_"Mina look" Luchia pointed. There eyes widen to see No Name singing and dancing like pro. _

_Sonna jouzu ni  
Hanase nakute mo  
SUTOREETO de ii  
Jibun rashii ikikata de  
Hashire!_

Dare yori mo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Furarete mo  
Koukai shinai  
Dare yori mo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi  
Tsutaetakatta

_Luchia eyes widen as well Mato and Izura. To see little glowing animal thingy coming out from the girls body. It was the Kirara glowing happly and surround the girls. But as they were singing Mato blackout No Name and Utapri noticed it. They all ran towards her. _

_"Mato!" Masato yelled. _

_"Mato she coming!" BRS said. _

_"Now?" _

_"Yes" BRS said without emotion. _

_Mato woke up and as doing so she sees Utapri and No name worried. She then looks at the side of the rock to see Luchia. Her eyes widen. "Nagisa look" she points towards the rock. Nagisa looked to see Luchia and her friends staring at them with shocked face. _

_"Luchia!" Nagisa looked surprise. _

_"umm hehe hello" Luchia sweatdrop. _

_"What are you doing here?" Chieri commanded them._

_"Well we were walking and heading towards home late when we heard your music and decided to follow it and now where here" she nervously laughs. Rina then spoke. "I've been meaning to ask but to me that song and dance, tho I never heard of it. It looked like your were very professional" she said in a serious voice. No name sweatdrop. Mato stood up as she did not feel light headed. Luchia noticed._

_"Oh Mato are you alright" Luchia said worriedly. Mato nodded as she was going to ask something. She felt a present that she only knows. But it wasn't Yumi anymore. She looked up at the sky to see a falling machine spider like machine._

_"Mina watch out! "Mato yelled. They all look up to see a machine and there on top of a machine was a robot like girl with blonde hair. Luchia and the rest where shocked. _

_"W..What!" Luchia was speechless and so was everyone else. _

_"Ughh that girl!" Izura glared at her and soon came out form her hiding place. And went to the side of the girl. _

_"Tch you couldn't wait huh" Izura looked at the mermaids. "LUCHIA, HANON!" Rina yelled. "Hai!" _

_"Pink pearl voice!" _

_"Blue pearl voice!"_

_"Green pearl voice"_

_"Mhmm you finally transform mermaid princess" Izura smirked _

_Utapri and No name eyes widen. "Your the people that save Ittoki and Haruka" said Nagisa_

_"Hai!" Luchia said while facing the enemy. _

_"Well now not the time for.." as she was going to send an attack the girl ran with her mechine to send filling Marcoco to Luchia and the rest. "AHH!" they dodged the attack. _

_"LUCHIA!" a boy yelled. _

_The girl was going to attack again when she was shot. She look over to see Mato now as Black Rock shooter. _

_"W...What" Kaito and the rest looked at a girl with a gun as her arm. _

_"Black Rock shooter" Kanata smiled as she yelled. _

_The girl looked more angry and charged towards her. Black ROck shooter dodged the attack and started fire more. She was fast but Black Star Shooter needed to faster. She dodged the girl attack once again. "Black rock shooter" said Mato. "What Mato" she said in an emotionless voice to her. "that chariot the other self of Kagari Izuraiha right?" she looked at her serious. Black rock shooter nodded. "But why?" Mato was confused. But Black star shooter was more concentrated on fighting Chariot. Black Rock Shooter was dodging Chariot deploying spikes. _

_"Wow I'm still amazing that she can fight to well" said Chieri. The rest nodded. _

_"Mina" Kanata said. Everyone looked at her. "Now is not the time to be watching Mato we need to defeat the DES" Kanata looked at them. "HAI!" They yelled. They took out there flying machine and went on it. Before leaving they handed there mic sword to the boys and Haruka. _

_"Mina go and protect Haruka, there after Mato and her" Nagisa said. "We need to defeat them." They lucky had spare mics as charge towards the man shooting them with guns. Luchia and the rest were amazing that these people we matter in face that were nice and hero's. _

_"L..Luchia" said Rina as she looked at Hanon who eyes were amazed that these people were fighting. Kaito, Masahiro and Nagisan where also amazed they hid behind the rock not getting involved in the fight. Izura smirk._

_"Hahaha your never going to WIN!" she evilly laughs. Luchia looked at Izura mad. "IT WAS YOU!" she yelled. Izura looked at Rina and Hanon "mina let's go" Luchia commanded. "Hai!" _

_Pitchy Pitchy Pitch voice live START! Utpri, No name and Black rock shooter looked at the 3 girls ready to sing. "Huh?" syo said. "Are they going to fight by singing?" he said. _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

_"AHHH!" the lady yells. _

_"How about an encore" All 3 girl said. _

_"No I'll remember this" and then Izura left. "what a beautiful song" said Natsuki. The guys nodded. "But look" Tokiya said while point at No name and Black Star shooter still fighting the DES and Chariot. "Come on mina" Haruka said getting ready her sword. "Let's help No Name" she charges towards them. Haruka attack a man from behind that was attacking Nagisa. "Haruka!" Nagisa smiled. "hehe" she smiled. Nagisa then looks around and sees the boys helping the other girls. Soon all the Des man were finally defeat. They were all sweating from fighting. _

_"YAY!" the girls shouted. The guys high five each other. But soon noticed that Black Rock shooter was still fighting Chariot. _

_"MATO!" They all yelled. BRS didn't listen she kept on fighting dodged her attacks. Luchia and the rest were right ran towards No Name and Utapri. "W..What are they?" Luchia said. _

_"That girl right there is Mato the one that blacked out" Nagisa said in a serious tone. _

_"WHAT!" Melody gang yelled at surprise. _

_"Hai" as doing seeing the battle Nagisa eyes widen..."N..No" Luchia looked at Nagisan Confusedly. "What's wrong?" Nagisa pointed at BRS. Her eyes widen as well and so did the rest. Black Rock shooter was trap with her chains. She smirked at Black Rock Shooter she soon began torturing Black Rock Shooter with her machine. Black Rock Shooter was gushing out blue blood and was yelling but not heard. Luchia places her hands over her mouth to see a shock moment. Hanon was clinging onto Nagisan as he held her tightly. Rina looked away and Masahiro hugged her. _

_"W..We need to help...h...er" Luchia was shivering with fear. Kaito looked at her and disagreed with her. Luchia looked at No name and Utapri. They couldn't do nothing as well. All they could do was watch it was there battle and only Mato can defeat them. But Masato couldn't handle seeing Mato being torture. He ran towards Chariot._

_"AHHHH!" he yelled and slice one of her legs. Chariot looked at Masato without any emotion. Masato was in a guard pose holding up his sword. _

_"Let her go!" he yelled. She simply ignored Masato and with a flick from her machine she shoved Masato aside. Black Rock shooter, No Name and Melody eyes widen. Utapri ran towards Masato. _

_"MASATO!" they all yelled. He was coughing off blood. _

_"Hey Hey hang on there Masato" yelled Ren _

_ As watching another portal open and there were DES flying Machines coming towards them. One of the aircraft grabbed Luchia and Haruka!._

_"LUCHIA!" Kaito yelled. _

_"HARUKA!" The boys yelled._

* * *

_ No name was going to fly off and save Luchia and Haruka but was stopped by more men's. "There no end to this" Kanata glared at them. "We need to save them" Chieri said. :But we don't have the equipment to defeat an aircraft. As they looked Luchia and Haruka begin taking away they hear a song. No name eyes widen. They hear a fimaliar song. _

_"You don't think?"_

_"YEA!" No name looked up to see a portal open and there was "MII-CHAN!" the girls yelled_

_"HELLO!" she grins. She soon went into serious mode and stared to sing._

_Doko ka de anata wo daita ki ga shiteta  
Sakotsu no katachi wo shitteru  
Shiroi SHIITSU de shounen no you ni  
Nani ka ni obie inotte  
Ai wo motometa_

There she began shooting and destroying the aircrafts.

_"MINA!" she yelled in a microphone. No Name smiled as they nodded and began defeating the men. Utapri also joined in the fight. No Name started to sing along to the song. As doing so there Kirara started to show and blocked any attack that the DES men shooted. _

*Arienai Aoi  
bara mitai na Itsuka  
no yoru Kiseki nara Ichido  
dake yo

Blue rose  
Arienai Kami no  
shiwaza ni Koi no ayamchi Boukyaku  
wa itoshisa no deguchi*

Blue rose is love.  
Blue rose is love.

She kept on shooting the aircrafts. She was hitting them with everything she got. She looks at NO Name and smiled at them. Utapri and Melody where shell shock in seeing a women on a aircraft and fighting the DES. The girl joined in singing with Mii-chan. The Kirara was surround the No Name and her friends shielding from the DES weapons.

Namae mo oboete ina  
i tsumibukasa Tashika  
ni watashi wa aishita wa  
Mado no SHEIDO no sukima  
kara mieta NEON to tsuki to  
daraku ni Kokoro wo tojita

Wasurete yo Aoi bara nante  
Yume ga maboroshi Kiseki nante  
Okitenai wa Blue rose Wasurete yo Watashi  
no koto wo Aishita no wa Isshun no honnou no mayoi

Mii-chan slam right into the machines that were holding Luchia and Haruka. They started to fall down.

"AHHH!" both girls yelled.

"LUCHIA!" Kaito yelled.

"NANAMI!" Ittoki also yelled. No Name was busy in fighting the DES that they didn't have enough time to grab them.

"CRAP!" Kanata yelled. Mii-chan was to busy fighting with the other aircrafts. That she didn't have enough time to grab those 2.

As the girl were falling Black rock shooter jumped high and grabbed Haruka and Luchia in a nick of time. Both girls had there eyes close once they felt someone grabbed them they looked to see. Mii-chan smiled as she finished her song.

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

* repeat

Blue rose is love.

** repeat

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool. No Name finished singing as well was Mii-chan. She came down and landed on the sand with everyone else. She open her aircraft and jump off from it landing infront of the group.

"Hello" she waves at them

* * *

**Meanwhile with BRS**

"Mato!" Haruka smiled.

"M...Mato?" Luchia looked at her confused. "B..But aren't you" Luchia looked at her stomach to see bruises. Her eyes widen. Soon both girl where safe and sound on the ground.

"Thank you Mato...I mean Black rock shooter" Haruka smiles at her. BRS nodded and looked at Luchia. "ahh umm thank you" she bows. BRS nodded. As Luchia was going to ask her a question. BRS pushed both Luchia and Haruka away from her. Both there eyes widen. BRS was crushed with tones and tones of Marcoco.

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" both girls yelled. Chariot looked at both girls as was about to reach for them until a blast of bullets shot Chariot. She yells. Luchia and Haruka eyes widen as they hear there name being called.

"LUCHIA!" Kaito and her friends ran towards her. "Mina" she smiles.

"HARUKA!" The guys yells as was No name. "Mina" she also smiles at them. As reaching them Black Rock shooter manage to come out from the pile of Morocco that Chariot left her. Chariot stares at BRS. As Chariot started to yell in pain.

"AHHHHH WHYYYYYY!" her scream were filled with pain. Black Rock Shooter started at her emotionless. No Name, Utapri and Melody covered there ears. They couldn't bare the noise of that girl.

"I JUST WANT TO PROTECT HER!" Chariot was yelling in pain.

"W...Who is that girl" yelled Rina! No one could answer her. They had no clue on what's going on. Black Rock shooter looked at Chariot and looked at where she was looking. Once she notice it Chariot was getting ready to shoot her biggest weapon ever. Black rock shooter had to act fast. she stood in front her Mato friends. She held out her arm and grabbed it as it transform into a big machine gun. The guys eyes widen to see that this little girl could hold so much. Soon Chariot was finished as shot a ton of morocco in front of BRS and her friends. Black Rock shooter began to fire tones of bullets. Mii-chan noticed what was going to happen.

"MINA! come closer" she yelled as they all hugged each other and stood behind BRS. There they see tones and tones of bullets flying everywhere. They were surprise out of everyone in the team. Mato was surely the strongest one. Bullets came flying from everywhere they guys protected the girls. As they open there eyes everything became dusty and unable to see. Once it was clear up. They couldn't believe what happen. Chariot was still standing and so was BRS.

"H..How..." The guys sweatdrop.

"W...will this ever end" said Hanon. As doing so BRS and Chariot had a final showdown between the 2.

* * *

The fought back and fourth. Trying to stab each other. Trying to end each other life. They horror that Melody saw was sadness. They couldn't believe that this little girl could hold so much. Chariot tries to use the moment to stab Black Rock Shooter, but instead, Black Rock Shooter ignites her left eye's flame and beheads Chariot. Luchia and the rest eyes widen as Black Rock Shooter stood in on pose with her sword. She looks at the corner of her eyes to see Chariot head rolled in the ground. As her arm went back to normal. She looks at Mato friends and points at Luchia. Luchia was still shocked from seeing such battle. Black Rock shooter then pointed at Haruka who was also still shivering from the head and lastly Black Rock Shooter points at herself. No Name and Mii looked and observed What was Black Rock Shooter was pointing. As doing Black Rock shooter left Mato body. No Name eyes widen as Mato could barely stand.

"M...Mina" she said in a soft voice. She then looks at Masato who being held by Mii-chan. Mato smiled and soon fainted. Luchia and the rest where till confused and couldn't understand why or what's going on. But as doing so at the corner of there eyes they see Nagisa and the rest ran towards Mato was now was unconsion of the sandy floor.

"MATO!" Nagisa yelled.

"Oi wake up!" yelled Kanata.

"Mina we need to take her back to the hotel" said Chieri they all nodded there head. Ren carried Mato as Tokiya help Masato to the hotel. Luchia soon shook out from the shock and looked at them.

"C..Chotto matte mina we'll help!" she yelled. Hanon and Rina nodded and helped No name and Utapri. Soon there were back at the hotel as they laid down Mato on the bed. She was now sleeping. Masato was being treated at the moment and couldn't be there with the rest. As everyone calm down. Kaito spoke.

"So what going on" He said in a serious tone. Utapri went silent as so was No Name. Kanata broke the silent as she spoke.

"My Name is Kanata and I'm am the leader of No Name" she said. "We are not from your plant as you can tell" she then points at Utapri. "They are also not from your plant" she said.

"Hai" Haruka stood. "Where here to help No Name" she said.

"In What?" Masahiro said.

"We did not want to bring any harm from anyone one in this plant. We both are Idols for different Dimension" Mii-chan spoke.

"WHAT!" Melody was shocked. Kanata soon then explained everything to Melody.

***done with Explanations* **

* * *

"I see..." Luchia and the rest nodded. She looks at Mato. "Is she going to he alright" she said worriedly.

"She going to be fine" said someone behind her. she looked to see.

"MASATO!" the guys yelled.

"You shouldn't be up, your still hurt" Ren said worriedly

"No its fine" Masato said in a plain tone. As he sat next to Mato bed. He looked at her worriedly. Haruka came and pat Masato back as she looked at him with kind eyes. Masato smiled as he nodded.

"So then" Masato said. "Who the lady" he said in a serious tone. No Name looked to see as they yelled.

"AHHH MII-CHAN!" Nagisan and the rest ran up and hugs her. Luchia and the rest smiled. Masato smiled. "Now now girls" she pats them in there heads". "Mikako how did? when did?" all the girls started to talk at the same time. It was getting a pain as Mii-chan yelled.

"HEYY!" the girls stood silent. Mii-chan sighs as she smiles at them.

"Nagisa you have your phone with you right" She smiles. Nagisa nodded and handed to her.

"Now I was brought her by Acchan" she smiled.

"ACCHAN! "The girls was shocked.

"Who is Acchan?" said Ittoki

"She was one of AKB0048 idol" Mii-chan smiled. "She was the best" Mii-chan looked at Ittoki. :but now the name is passed down to Nagisa" she smiles.

"Nagisa?" Utapri and melody looked at her.

"what does she mean?" Utapri looked at them in somewhat serious face. Nagisan sweatdrop. As she was going to answer Mii stopped her. As she smiled at them. "all in good time, All in good time" Mii smiled "Now then" she said. As she goes and opens Nagisa phone and there a hologram appears. She then types something and there appears. Yuuko and the rest of AKB0048

"WHOA!" the gang was amazed.

"THAT SOOO COOL!" Syo shouted.

"in your dimension they have screen that are hologram" said Celie. No Name sweatdrop. But No name ignored them and looked at Yuuko.

"YUUKO!" both Nagisa and Chieri yelled.

"Yuuko?" Utapri and Melody where confused. But as they where about to speak Yuuko spoke.

* * *

"HELLO!" Yuuko smiled. No Name smiled at the same and as ways Yuuko. She continues to speak.

"How are you guys" she smiles. "I hope your doing well on your mission that Acchan left you Nagisa" she grins.

"Hai!" Nagisa responded but she knew that she wasn't going to be answered back. Soon the whole crew of AKB0048 barged into while Yuuko was speaking.

Shiori Chiharu Ayako Tomoyo Akira Youko Tsubasa Mayu appeared infront of the screen.

"HELLO!" they all smiled. No Name started to cry, tears of joy. Utapri smiled and so did Melody.

"Yo Kanata you doing well as the leader" smiled Shiori. "HAI!" Kanata nodded.

"hi hi hiii" a pretty girl with long pink hair smiled. "Chihaur" the girls said.

"Yosh are you kicking the DES butt" grins a long purple hair girl.

"Hai Akira" said Yuka. As the rest greeted them. There manager came into the picture. "Mina" she said in a serious tone.

"Tsubasa" said Chieri.

"As you know Mikako (a.k.a Mii-chan) came here because of Acchan but she wont stay there for long so I must be quick" she said. Nagisa looked at Mii-chan, she just started at her and smiles at she single her to look at the message.

"Mii-chan is here to give you weapon in order to fight the DES"

"REALLY!" the girls smiled.

"YAY!" sonata jumped for joy.

"Oi chotto matte there little girls, they cant deal with weapons" said Luchia. Nagisa looked at Luchia and smiled. Luchia kept quite as the message continues. "Once this message is done Mii-chan will give you the weapons" she said in a serious tone. No Name nodded. The message continues.

"I hope that you girls are safe" The manger smiled at them. "But do not worry girls we shall help you as much as you can" she looked at No Name with determined."But as for now you need to do you best and stop the DES" she was then finished as she was about to leave. Yuuko popped in.

"Hold UP!" she grins

"Yuuko!" the manger looked at her surprise.

"We have a little surprise for you" Yuuko signal's Shiori she nods. She then opens something up as they started to walk towards the door. They could all hear yelling and shouting.

"NO NAME NO NAME!"

"Huh" the girls looks at the screen. Utapri and Melody eyes widen to see a whole crowd of people cheering on No Name. "W..What!" No Name was speechless. Yuuko smiled. She then singals Akira to put she nodded. The lights turn on and the crowd screams.

"ORIN GOOD LUCK!" a group yelled

"Mimori WORK HARD" another yelled

"Chieri you rock" another yelled and so on and so on the girls smiled as tears of joy once again flow down there cheeks. "Mina" they smiled.

"ACCHAN!"

"ACCHAN!"

"ACCHAN!" the crowd gets louder. Nagisa smiles widely. Yuuko and the rest of AKB0049 smiles.

"Mina wish them good luck" and with that Yuuko final words the message ends.

* * *

"wow" Utapri and Melody was amazed that these little girls had so much fans. Mikako came back with her machine and opened a secret door. There was tones of guns and swords. She still has Nagisa phone as she points it towards the guns. The phone scans it and soon the guns disappear. She then types something on her phone. All the girls phone started to beep and they all look at It to see they also had guns.

"Wow this is great thanks Mii-chan" smiled Nagisa

Mikako nodded as she gets in her aircraft. "Mina" she said before she was transported back to her world. They all looked at her. "Listen carefully from what I hear they are after people that are main to there world. Meaning that if they find that one person that bring people hope and happiness and destroys them. Everyone from that world become overcome with sadness." she said. Chieri eyes widen.

"You mean" she then remember what BRS pointed.

"Hai" Mikako nodded.

"If they kill Luchia, Haruka and Mato" there worlds would become complete darkness and the DES would take that opportunity to control that world" she said in a serious tone.

"WHAT!" Kaito was getting angry at Mikako. She just looked at him in a serious face. :If you don't want that to happen then protect her!" she said in a cold voice. Everyone became silent.

"One more then there are more dimension that the DES want to control. They would do anything in order to find that one single person that hold that world together" As Mikako was about to say one more thing she was beings to disappear.

"Oh darn I guess its my time to go back huh: she said in a cheerful voice.

"Chotto matte" Mii-chan what where you going to say. Nagisa yelled. Mikako smiled at Nagisa and disappear. Everyone was speechless and more worried as ever as they know now why they want Mato, Haruka and Luchia.

"T..This cant be.." Luchia was shivering Kaito hugged Luchia as so did her friends.

"Ittoki..." Haruka looked at him. He gripped him hands and hugged Haruka. Her eyes widen as she hugs him back. Masato looks at Mato and held her hands. No Name and everyone else was speechless.

"What are we going to do..." Nagisa sighs...

"mmmm" Mato started to get up. Everyone looked at her. She opens her eyes and stares at them with a serious face. "Don't give up!" she said. Mato looked at them in a shocked expressions.

"I did not come here with you guys in order to give up!" she yells. Everyone was shocked.

"We can do this HAVE FAITH in YOURSELF!" she glares at them. No Name smiles as so did Utapri. They all looked at each other and started to smile and laugh. Melody looked at them confused.

"Man I cant believe we were about to give up" sighs Syo

"heheh we can do it" Sonata smiled as she jumps onto of Suzuko, she nodded. Mimori smiles as she high fives Yuka and Orin. Melody was still confused. Nagisa came up to them.

"Come and help up defeat the DES!" she offers her hand. The group hesitated for a second. As Luchia grabbed her hand. "Yosh" she looked at Nagisa in a determine face. Nagisa smiled.

"Oi Luchia are you sure" Hanon looked at her worried. Ren pats Hanon as she shook her head. Kaito smiles at Luchia. "well then I guess your your going then im going too" he smiles.

"Kaito" she gently smiles at him.

"Moa us to" Rina said as her friends came up and nodded.

"Mina..." Luchia smiled. No name, Mato and Utapri smiled Nagisa nodded as she opened another portal and there it showed a school.

"mhmm a school" everyone looked confused. Soon they enter the portal. There a new jounary awaits.

* * *

"OI Sakura! WAKE UP" a boy yelled.

"ughhh onii-chan 5 more mins" Sakura covers herself. Her bother started to get pissed and yanks the cover off from her. "If you don't wake up soon you'll be late for school. You now a 9th grader and you still act like you 11" her brother sighs.

"AHHH!" she yells she gets up and started to grab her cloths. As doing so she looks at her brother.

"Incest.." Her brother flinched... "Ugh...Then tell me to leave then BAKA!" he then leaves her room. Sakura started to laugh. She was then was finished dressing up with her new uniform and ran downstairs grab her toast and went on her way.

"SAKURA! DONT FORGET ABOUT ME!" a little flying lion yelled at her while flying by her side.

"Oh sorry Kiro" Sakura sweat drop

"Man Sakura when are you doing to wake up eailer" Kiro sighs.

"Hai hai you can scold me when im home now I juts need to get to school on time"


End file.
